High School DxD The Deuteragonist
by InfiniteStarz
Summary: Alex Kamijou is a human who gets dragged into the world of High School DxD. But as he enters into the new world he must choose whether to continue to stand and fight as a human or give up his humanity in order to obtain the power that would let him protect everything important to him. OCxHarem with other OC characters. Rated M for possible violence.
1. OC Bio

OC Character Bio:

Name: Alexander Kamijou

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Human

Height: Six Feet

Appearance: Average build. Has short black hair. (Hairstyle is like Jude Mathis from Tales of Xillia but a little bit longer at the front). Has brown eyes. (Face is similar to Rihan Nura or Rikuo Nura from Nurarihyon no Mago.

Occupation: 2nd Year at Kuoh Academy

Skills: Cooking. Good with building things related to technology and programming. Knows the basic of Tae Kwon Do. (He quit learning Tae Kwon Do after moving to Japan.) He can consciously and unconsciously erase his presence, and the person won't realize he's there until he speaks or something. (Kinda like Kuroko's misdirection from Kuroko no Basuke).

Sacred Gear: None

Weapons: None

Biography: Normal boy with a normal family. Was born in America but moved to Japan when he was 11 years old. His parents are almost always out on business trips, so he usually lives alone at home. He usually sees them on holidays or birthdays. He has the highest scores in the 2nd year students. He's also one of the top students in Kuoh Academy when compared to the rest of the students in the school. Even then he doesn't really stand out much. He hangs out with friends, but he's mostly alone.

Personality: Serious most of times but can have humor sometimes. Kind and intelligent. He likes helping others whenever possible. He believes that friends and family are the most important things in the world. Gets really embarrassed when he sees perverted things or hears about things.

Likes: reading books, playing video games, surfing the web, working with technology, teasing others, and seeing people happy

Dislikes: Evil, seeing people suffering, ghosts, and fighting

This character bio will be updated as the story continues, so look carefully at the bottom of the page of each chapter to find any update.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Just A Nobody"**

**Part 1**

Does God really exist?

Because….

"Today's another boring day."

I declared this to myself quietly while walking around town. Aw man, I said it again. For a while now, I've been saying this to myself. But I can't help it since it's the truth.

My name is Alex Kamijou. I know it's a weird name. I don't know why my parents gave me that name. Must be because Alexander means "protector of mankind" in ancient greek or something and they liked the name. Anyway, I'm just a normal high school student who is a second-year at Kuoh Academy who is also living in a boring town such as this. This place is really peaceful and doesn't really have anything that makes it famous.

I've been almost everywhere in this city even though I only moved here a few years ago. All of my friends said that they are busy today, so there's nobody to hang out with. Man, who's busy on a day off. I don't really want to go back home because nobody is home.

My parents are always traveling around the world. I wanted to go with them because I like adventures, but they insisted that I stay in one place.

Since I needed to live in somewhere, why did I move to Japan? Well, it's because I always liked watching anime, reading manga and light novels, and my parents believed that it's better if I moved to Japan and learn Japanese and the culture there. What a lame reason right?

Even though I moved all the way to Japan, nothing interesting has happen- … Wait, there was one thing that happened one year ago, but I swore to never think or talk about it ever again. Because **she **is literally in my dreams almost every night, so I don't get enough sleep.

But, I guess I just keep hoping for something interesting to happen again. So, I continue to walk around the streets to see if anyone needed help or something. That's why I thinking about God because I was hoping somehow he can help make my life more interesting.

But… what I found definitely surpassed normal and boring…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. Wow! They were really standing out. When I looked carefully, they were actually quite beautiful, but the hoods made it difficult for me to clearly see their faces. Both of them looked around my age. One of them seemed to have light blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes. The other girl looks like she has long, light brown hair in a twin side ponytails style and violet eyes.

It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances. I mean who could blame them. What the heck? No matter how you looked at it they were pretty suspicious. I think I saw cross symbols on them, so maybe they're Christians. Were they trying to get charity or something? They should've at least stated which charity they belong to. It must be their first time.

As soon as I thought that's what going on. The girls looked like they gave up, and the girl with the blue hair started talking to the other girl.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition? I almost blurted out laughing as soon as I saw the painting.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

How the hell does that look like a saint?! The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air. She must be the type of person to get tricked easily. Wait a minute…Did she just insulted everybody who lives in this town by calling us heretics?!

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

RUMBLE.

Then I heard the sound of their stomachs rumble so loud that I'm pretty sure that people from a distance away could've heard them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. Man, I did ask God for something interesting, but did he have to be these weirdos. Now I think I got a vague idea of what happened to them. Looks like they were foreigners from another who traveled here by themselves for who knows what and used up all their money for that crappy painting, so they had to beg to get some cash for some food.

But what the heck did they mean by Excaliburs? Was it those things covered in bandage? Was it really a sword? Maybe it's their way of showing off their beliefs and has something to do with their mission?

….

Well it's none of my business, so I shouldn't be thinking about it. But, it looks like they really do need help. Do I really have enough for them? Hmm… It looks like I do and luckily my parents should be sending me more money soon I shouldn't have to worry about it.

Alright… I was just about to go up to them, but then I saw someone go up to them. That guy was…

"Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

It was Issei Hyoudou though I called him Ise who was infamous at my school and in the same year as I was. He is average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. Also, …. he's one of my childhood friends…No to be more clear…He was the first person I became friends with when I just moved to Japan. We would always hang out with each other in junior school. We talked manga and anime and play outside.

But it all changed when we got to high school. He became known as one of the Perverted Trio. Whenever I try to talk to him he would always talk about perverted stuff with Matsuda and Motohama. It disgusted me, but I still wanted to be friends with Ise since those two are probably being a bad influence towards him. The only problem was that we both had different views about my popularity. I truly believe that I'm not really that popular. People just happen to know and they say hi to me once in a while. But for Ise he said that it's way too suspicious that almost 80 percent of those people are girls. After some more argument, we stopped talking to each other ever since. I still regret not apologizing to him, but I never get the chance since we're not even in the same class.

Anyway, those girls agreed to go with him right away. But they started murmuring something like …

"We sold our souls to the Devils."

or

"This is also to accomplish our mission."

As they walked away I also noticed two other people with them. I'm pretty sure that Koneko Toujou and Genshirou Saji.

Koneko is a cute, petite first-year girl at my school who has white hair that has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She is also wearing a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She's famous for being considered the mascot.

Genshirou is also a second-year student like me and Ise and is the secretary of the Student Council in our school as well. He has short blonde to brownish hair and grey eyes.

I understand that Ise and Koneko would be together since they're members of the same club called the Occult Research Club, but I never expected them to hang out with Genshirou.

Well I guess should get going now. If those two are with Ise, I'm sure he won't have a problem helping them. I turned around, but then I heard something.

[…H…lp…m…]

Huh?

I turned around, but I didn't see anyone. Strange? I was pretty sure I heard something. I shrugged and turned around. It was probably my imagina-

[…H..lp…me]

!

There it was again. Now I know for sure there was someone calling me, but it didn't look like that person was calling to someone randomly. I'm pretty sure… that person was calling out.

I looked around, and I quietly spoke.

"…Hello"

[…Help…me…It…hurts…*sob*]

Help you? I started to try to follow the voice that looks like it was going to break down crying.

I slowly whispered back.

"My name is Kamijou Alex. I can help you if possible…but only if come out."

[…..Alex]

Wow! I stopped. Even though I was almost talking to myself, the person who spoke said my name clearly as if that person was right in front of me. Now that I listen to it carefully…it sounds…like a little boy.

[Alex…Please…Help me!]

The voice started to sound really scared. I couldn't help it, and I started to run and tried to find the boy. I ran and ran, but couldn't find him. The more I ran the more I could hear him.

[Please…Stop it…I don't want to anymore!]

[Someone…anyone…Alex…Help Me!]

[I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE ANYMORE!]

! W…What? Kill? What the hell is this kid talking? This kid must be in a bad dream. He really needs help. I don't care anymore how freaky this is anymore. I must find him.

[I DON'T WANT TO-…]

[….]

!

It…stopped…The voice…I can't hear it anymore. No it can't be…Am I too late?!

"Damn it!"

I quickly looked around, but I couldn't see any suspicious little boy around. Damn it.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it out. I need to calm down. There's nothing else I could do. Since a normal boy like me could hear the voice, I'm sure somebody must've heard that voice and saved that boy for sure. That's the only thing.

Damn it. Why am I so useless when someone really needs help?

I noticed something next to me. It's a family restaurant, and inside of it I see some people sitting at the window. It's Ise, Koneko, and Genshirou eating together with those strange church girls. The three seem to be very surprised at how much food those girls are eating while smiling.

…

So, Ise…You've finally managed to make someone smile again…Just like…The time when you asked me to be friends with you.

Now that I think about it. Ise has been getting along better with girls ever since he suddenly joined the Occult Research Club and Asia Argento transferred to our school. I've even seen him walk together with her and the school idol, Rias Gremory. There were even strange rumors about him living together with them. That's pretty much the only rumor I believe is true. But the other rumors sound too unbelievable to be true like him blackmailing girls or him being gay.

I better go home now. I don't feel the mood now to stay outside. I feel like I might let someone down again. Man, I'm such a coward.

As I was walking home, I noticed a certain handsome blond and grey-eyed guy who I was familiar with. Yuuto Kiba. Known as the prince of Kuoh Academy. He attracted the eyes of girls wherever he goes. He was also a classmate and a friend I usually talked to in school.

He always had a smile on his face no matter what the circumstances were. But lately I haven't seen smile lately. I can't even get him in a conversation anymore. For several days, he didn't even show up at school. I wondered if something happened at the Occult Research Club because before skipping school he has been going home around the same time as I have.

Today…He looks even more serious than ever before. Just trying to look at him in the eyes gives me the chills. But I still wanted to talk to him.

"H-Hey Yuuto. How are you-…"

But he went straight past me. No, I don't think he even noticed. I know that my presence is pretty low compared to others, but people tend to notice me as soon as I say something. Just what happened to him?

I better talk to Ise and the rest of the Occult Research Club as soon as possible. I started to walk home

In the end, I never went straight home. I continued to wonder around until about ten in the evening. I guess I unconsciously thought I could find that little boy or something out of mere desperation. Man, I feel so pathetic.

* * *

**Part 2**

For several days, I tried to talk to anybody that was part of the Occult Research Club. But, I couldn't talk to them. They all even Ise said they were too busy with stuff, and I shouldn't worry too much about Yuuto.

[Let us handle him.]

…is what they basically said.

Also what's strange is that I coincidently haven't had any strange dreams from **her **for several days now as well**.**

….Well maybe **she** got tired of me….No…**She** did tell me before that **she** can be busy sometimes.

Well I guess I better work on my homework now…

[Help …me.]

!

I stood up right away. It was that voice again! I quickly went left the house and tried to look for the little boy. Damn! Why did **he **have to be gone when I needed to him the most? It's been less than a year since **he** left and **he** still hasn't come back yet.

[Please…hurry.]

I ran…trying to look for the source.

The voice kept on repeating to hurry or to save him for about an hour. I ended up in a place where they weren't anybody around, and it was too dark to see anything. Worse of all, I couldn't hear that voice anymore. Damn it! Am too late again?

I looked around and found four people walking towards me. Three of them looked like priests while the shortest one looks like a Sister. Maybe they've seen the boy?

I walked up to them.

"Excuse me. Have you seen…"

My voice treaded quietly to a stop. I couldn't help it because I was in shock. These four were people I recognized from school. I never heard of them being Christians either.

They were …Koneko, Genshirou, Yuuto, and…

"Ise…"

That's right! One of the "priests" in front of me is my childhood friend Ise Hyoudou! All four of them were absolutely shocked to see me here as if I just made a sudden appearance out of nowhere.

* * *

**Part 3**

Ise's Point of View

After school.

I, Hyoudou Ise, gathered together with Kiba, Koneko-chan, and Saji in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

Though I was thinking that, time went by quickly and now it was already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Buchou, Rias Gremory, and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Our first meeting was the worst, but it seems like we can get along. He's perverted at the same level as me. You can say that he's the **Sitri** group's version of me. I was thinking like that, but we heard a voice and we all stopped our feet about the same time. In front us was a guy with short black hair who looked about our age.

"Excuse me. Have you seen…"

The guy's voice quietly stopped to a halt…Wait this guy is…

[…!]

We all were taken aback.

The guy softly spoke my name.

"Ise…."

A-A-A-AAAAAllllleeeexxxx! It's my childhood friend Kamijou Alex! W-Why is he here? He always goes straight home after school. What a horrible time to meet him!

I can't believe he just made a sudden appearance out of nowhere. I didn't even notice him until he was right in front us. Not even Kiba or Koneko-chan sensed him. Well, I always knew he was good at sneaking up to others till the last second, but who would've thought it was at such a god-level!

Wait! This wasn't time for this. I must think of way for him to leave. I'm sorry pal, but I can't let you get involve with us anymore otherwise your life will be in danger! But what the heck can I tell him. Right now we haven't spoken to each other since that argument.

Aw man, I was really an idiot back then. I got jealous of him just because he was popular with the girls and I wasn't. He was smart, cool, kind, and most of all a pure guy. He would blush at every single cover of my porn collection. When I heard of a rumor that he may have a secret fan club, I ended up getting into a fight with Alex. I still regret it now cause I later learned that it was just a bunch of girls with a secret crush on him who tried to speak a truce with each other. I was completely fooled.

I tried talking to him.

"H-Hey Alex…Good evening."

"Huh… Oh…yeah…Good evening guys."

"…"

"…"

What an awkward silence!

I tried talking again but Alex managed to speak first.

"Well…I don't really get what you guys are you doing, but don't worry guys. I won't ask anything. I won't tell anyone. But if you truly want to explain to me then I will listen to it whenever you want, and if you need help I would always be willing to help you guys because I want to earn your trust and be friends. Okay?"

!

What a great guy you are Alex! I'm almost moved to tears here. You're always willing to help me whenever I need help. I can't believe I tried to hate this guy. Don't worry Alex. One day I'll tell you I'm sorry and I'll also make sure to tell you that I just hate the fact that you are handsome! We'll be best friends forever!

"Thanks Alex. I really appreciate it. By the way, what was it you were trying to ask me?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, have you guys seen a little kid around here by any chance?"

"A little kid…Hmm…No I didn't see anyone around here except for us."

"I see. Thanks."

"Is this kid someone you know?"

"Oh…uh…Well, I just heard that a kid needed some help or something so since I had some spare time."

I see. You just wanted to help some kid out because of spare time. But you look like you are in a real hurry. You also look like you have been running for a long time. Well, this is how Alex usually is so I decided not to ask anymore. He should get away from us as soon as possible before that **shitty priest** shows up.

"Well Alex, we better get going. We'll see you-"

"…Yuuto-senpai…Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan seemed like she felt something.

HEART BEAT.

That instant I felt chills in my body. This was a killing intent? Was it aimed at us? Everyone started to get on alert. No way…Is he coming here? Shit! We need to get out of here fast.

Oh no! Alex seemed to somehow felt the killing intent since he started to look around as well. He looked like he was in a panic.

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

…...

…

…

From that day on, I continued to ask myself many many times. I always wondered if I could've done something to protect him. Could Alex had continue to live a happy life with the person he loves if I hadn't met him? Could he have been happy if he hadn't gone and seen hell with me and the others. Alex always told me that friends always goes through the best times and worst times. But…I can't help but feel some regret after what I helped him grow up to become. I don't know whether he can still be considered human or not. What I do know is that he can no longer be considered normal.

* * *

**Part 4**

Back to Alex's Point of View

As soon as Ise was about to say bye to me…

[Alex…]

!

It was that voice again!

"…Yuuto-senpai…Ise-senpai."

Koneko spoke. Did she hear that voice? Everyone seemed to have heard that voice, so maybe they must've heard the voice too. But it seemed like there was more of fear in their expressions than confusion.

I quickly looked around to see if I can find that boy again.

[Alex! Get away!]

There were no longer any more pauses! I could hear his voice clearly!

[Above you! Get away!]

Above?

"Look up!"

Genshirou shouted. So, the voice really was coming from above.

…

But what was above us surpassed my expectations.

When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long, weird-looking sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

I didn't even had time to think. All that mattered to me at that time was to get out of the way.

I quickly kicked the ground and jumped backward.

KACHIN!

Yuuto took out a sword from who knows where out quickly and blocked that white haired boy's slash.

…

W-W-W-What the heck just happened?! What's going on?! All of a sudden the white haired boy and Yuuto started having a sword fight with each other. The way those swords created sparks whenever they clashed mean those were real swords.

Just who is that guy?! The way he fights is crazy! It's full of killing intent that gives me the chills! He keeps fighting with an ecstatic expression and keeps his tongue!

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it alright to kill you now?"

Does this guy know Ise? What kind of crazy acquaintance do you have? I don't get what's going on anymore, but this guy is no friend of Ise or Yuuto or probably anybody. He definitely giving the feeling of villain. He really wants to kill Ise.

Koneko also took off her sister's outfit and gets into a fighting stance.

What?! Koneko is going to fight as well?!

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

What?! Ise…What are you doing?! This guy is aiming for your life!

…Wait what the heck is that red thing on Ise's left arm. It looks like a gauntlet…no a dragon's arm in the shape of armor. But what's more strange is that it came out of nowhere and suddenly appeared on Ise's arm.

"Alex quickly and get out here! I'm sorry but you need to get out of here! There's no time!"

It seems that Ise knows what's going on here. But…Did you guys actually pretended to be priests to lure this crazy guy? Cause your faces shows otherwise.

Ise…This is the first time in my whole life that I ever see you show a face like that. The face of a true warrior. The face of someone who has been in many fights to the death and survived them all.

KACHIN!

Kiba rushed in quickly! He was going towards the Freed guy with two demonic swords now.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

So Yuuto is somehow capable of keeping those swords called demonic swords in his clothes like a ninja right? So not only is he an amazing swordsman but he's also has some ninja skill?!

Freed seemed like he was enjoying this, which was the opposite of what he was saying. That guy is not just any ordinary insane person, but he's a crazy battle freak! Just who is he? No matter how you look at that guy he can't possibly be a priest.

As I was thinking about that suddenly Freed turned the tables of the fight!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Oh no! Yuuto lost his demonic swords. But then out of nowhere came two more demonic swords. Are you serious?! He can remake those swords out of nowhere! No wait. Freed said something called "Sword Birth". Does this mean he actually created those swords?! Is that even possible?!

What the hell is going on here?! Just what is this Sacred Gear?! Why is Freed calling his sword "Excalibur-chan"?! Is it supposed to mean that it could cut anything or its really powerful?! So many things are happening in this fight that I just can't comprehend anymore!

As I was thinking that…

KACHIN!

Yuuto's swords break again and he created more and then it broke again. This kept on going for a while. That Excalibur sword definitely seemed really powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing without showing any signs of it cracking.

Freed suddenly started to look a little bored and sighed.

"What's wrong?! Are you tired already?! This is starting to get boring man. Do you want me to kill you right now and get this over? Wait a minute that guy over there doesn't seem like a shitty devil like you guys."

He starts looking at me with a suspicious look and soon gives a wide grin. I soon felt chills in my spine.

"Oh now I see! That guy's a human! Aw man what should I do? The **old-man** told me not to let any humans get involved with this. Well it doesn't matter now! I can just kill him right?! RIGHT?! Hey man stay still for a bit and let me cut you!"

!

Everyone starts to panic including me! Shit! This guy finally noticed me and now he's aiming for my life.

"Get away from him. He's got nothing to do this! Leave my friend alone!"

Ise suddenly comes in front of me to defend me. But I think telling that crazy bastard about me being your friend was a bad more because…

"Oh that guy is your friend! That makes me even more exciting! Now I know that shit is just a piece! Anybody that's a friend with shitty devils is worse than trash! But hey, if I can kill him here, will you guys get even more powerful by filling yourself with rage? I'm sure you will! Aw man, just what sort of power-up you will guys have? I'm so excite-…Oh shit…*gulp*…I'm starting to drool just thinking about all of you guys giving me your killing intent."

Now this guy is even more excited to kill me! Just for the sake of a more thrilling battle!

…..

…

…

*Snap!*

Something…Inside of me…seemed…to have…snapped…

I soon started to lose my fear inside of my heart. Something started to wrap around my heart, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Was it despair? No this is…

"Alex run away as far as you can! I'll explain later! Just get going! I'll protect you!"

Ise says that to me with serious while with a scared face. I see…So you're that worried…about someone as pathetic as me. That makes me happy, Ise. But…

"…"

I slowly walked past Ise…and headed straight towards Freed.

"! Wha-…Alex, what are you doing?!"

That's right Ise what am I doing?

I stopped about five feet away from Freed.

"Your name was Freed right? Tell me…Is killing me, an innocent person, worth to kill just for the sake of a pointless selfish desire of making someone angry?"

Freed looks at me with a confused and irritated look.

"Huh?! What the fuck are you talking about? Of course it's worth it! It's always so much fun to kill someone especially slowly and painfully! What's more is too have a passionate battle full of killing intent!"

"…"

Now I realize what's this feeling in my chest truly is.

"I see…"

I almost started to laugh at his answer.

"So you answer is one that a second-rate villain would give huh? That's really boring. But…It's more the reason for me to want to kick your ass! I can never forgive you for trying to kill innocent people and especially trying to kill my friends!"

This feeling in my chest was…ANGER!

It didn't truly matter to me that I was the innocent person who has nothing to do this. What matters to me is that this guy was doing evil deeds and he's making my friends getting involved and have to fight to the death with him.

Freed looks pissed, but he soon starts to give an evil laugh. Yeah…how cliché.

"Hahahahaha….So you do want to die you piece of shit. THEN DIE!"

Freed begins to swing his sword horizontally while aiming at my chest.

"Feel honored to be killed by me and my Excalibur-chan!"

"""ALEX!"""

Ise, Yuuto, Koneko, and Genshirou shouted my name at the same time. Moving as fast as possible to save me.

But…

SLAP!

!

A dry sound filled the air.

I easily slapped the arm that Freed was holding the sword with the back of my left hand. One thing that I realized my "misdirection" is that not only can I make a person have a hard time sense my presence but I can also distort my presence to make them have a hard time figuring how close or far away I am. But, this is more like a magic trick in the end and there are two strict conditions that I need to follow: one is that I have to let them see me first and the second one is that they have to be someone who barely knows who I am. So I was lucky I only met this guy today.

Freed couldn't even comprehend of what just happened and couldn't even say anything because…I didn't even give him the chance to think about it!

In less than a second, I quickly followed the slap with a front kick.

WHAM!

…and kicked him right at his jaw. He went up into the air and fell to the ground on his face. Laying there and confused at what just happened.

Everyone there was shocked at what just happened. Even I couldn't believe that I managed to kick him so easily. I never thought learning the basics of Tae Kwon Do would go this well against a sword wielder. This was the first time I ever kicked someone seriously.

But then I started to feel pain. No…It wasn't pain from my foot when I kicked him. It was more like pain in my heart. The guilt feeling soon started to wash away some of my anger. Even though I was still angry and I still couldn't forgive that bastard. It pained me that I just kicked someone to release my anger. I feel so selfish.

Then Freed stood up and started to release even more killing intent. He quickly spat some blood out of his blood, but other than that he looked fine. Man, this guy can take a hit. But, seeing blood really makes me sick. But, this isn't time to think about that!

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! FINE THEN! YOU'RE REALLY ASKING TO DIE HERE!"

Freed's sword starts to glow.

"Taste the true power of my Excalibur-chan! Excalibur Rapidly!"

Freed suddenly came up to me just like what I did to him, but the only difference is that this guy used true speed to approach me instead of using his presence.

Shit! I can't read what his next movement is! At this rate, I'm going to be cut in half.

**[Dodge to the side.]**

**!**

A clear voice that sounds mature and wise resounds in my head. This voice sounds like an adult. It sounds very familiar.

Could it be…?!

Without hesitation I quickly went to the side.

"Wha..?!"

Freed couldn't believe that I just managed to dodged. Even I couldn't believe it either.

**[You know you can trust me Alex.]**

Yeah I already know that.

**[But anyway after being gone for less than a year you sure got yourself in a crazy situation.]**

Shut up. You think I wanted this to happen.

**[But you always said that you wanted to go on interesting adventures]**

I can't deny that. But how does this look like an interesting adventure?! Right now we are in the middle of my hometown and I'm about to kill for who knows why! How could this possibly be an interesting adventure?!

**[Well, we can talk later. Right now here he comes!]**

Got it! I'll leave the instructions to you.

Freed once again tries to slash at me.

**[To the right!]**

SLASH!

He missed.

**[To the left!]**

SLASH!

He missed again! Yes I can do this! I just need to find an openi-

**[To the right!]**

SCRATCH!

OI! WHAT THE HELL! I ALMOST GOT KILLED THERE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

I almost did what you told me to do. But then I realized it wasn't a good idea and jumped back. He almost got me and only got some of my clothes back.

**[Whoops. My bad. Tehee :P]**

Don't "Tehee :P" me! I was fool for actually trusting you. I take back what I said some lines ago.

**[How rude. I have you know that I have more than lefts and rights since I'm not a human.]**

LIES! That was the worse lie ever! You didn't even try to give a lame excuse!

**[You looked like you were getting too cocky!]**

So you finally reveal your true feelings. Even though that was also a lie, it still pisses me off!

**[Well…It's not really important now. But, anyway I'm actually impressed that you've gotten better at using your instincts. You definitely get stronger when you put your mind to it and train.]**

Well thanks for the compliment. That makes me happ- Is what you think I would say! Don't try to change the subject!

**[….Tch…]**

You bastard!

I snapped back in reality when I heard Freed shouting.

"Are you listening to me?! WHY?! Why can't I hit you?! This sword is supposed to be the fastest in the world so why?!"

What a lame villain this guy is. I think it's time we get serious.

**[Are you sure? We never did any training. Even if we did it once before, it can still give you intense pain.]**

It's fine…My best friend was trying to protect me. Now it's time for me show him that it's better if we fight together. We can take care of ourselves.

**[…If that's what you wish.]**

SHINE!

Suddenly a bluish aura started to surround me while power started course through my body.

!

Everyone opens their eyes widely because of the change to me…especially my eyes. I can't really see my eyes, but I remember the time when I looked myself in the mirror. My brown eyes soon turned into gold eyes and shined a little bit.

Freed starts shouting again because of the shock of what he just seen.

"You…This is aura is…A spirit?!...But that's impossible…Did you [merge] with a spirit?!"

"Even I don't know how it works, but it's probably something like that. What I do know is that I now have the ability to use magic."

"So than that's coming from the spirit?! That's impossible! I've never heard of spirit that gives their contractor the power to use magic!"

He's right. Usually contractors need to have some magic energy in the first place in order to even summon a spirit let alone be able use them.

But...this guy is a bit **different** from other spirits.

After all, we never did do a spirit contract. We became partners from just a simple handshake. I actually did manage to give him a handshake, but that's another time.

Suddenly my partner suddenly appeared beside me. Floating in the air. Clear blue and transparent body with green markings and blue gems all over his body. He has blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk and pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings. He also has the same luminous gold eyes like me right now. He's still has an expressionless face like always. He always seems to be thinking about something. I can never tell what he's thinking.

Freed gets shocked at this and gives me a suspicious look.

"You…Just…Just who are you?"

I had a feeling he was going to ask me that. I already knew the answer. I told him my immediate answer without any hesitation.

"**Just a nobody.**"

I got myself in a fighting stance and looked at my opponent. Yeah with me and everyone here, we can definitely beat this guy. Sorry guys. But I think now we're even since we both have to reveal some secrets. Man, I really didn't want to get involved with the supernatural again after what happened last year.

With a voice full of confidence now, I shouted…

"LET'S GO, ASTRAL."

The true fight starts now!

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Update on OC Bio

* * *

OC Character Bio:

Name: Alexander Kamijou

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Human

Height: Six Feet

Appearance: Average build. Has short black hair. (Hairstyle is like Jude Mathis from Tales of Xillia but a little bit longer at the front). Has brown eyes. (Face is similar to Rihan Nura or Rikuo Nura from Nurarihyon no Mago.

Occupation: 2nd Year at Kuoh Academy

Skills: Cooking. Good with building things related to technology and programming. Knows the basic of Tae Kwon Do. (He quit learning Tae Kwon Do after moving to Japan.) He can consciously and unconsciously erase his presence, and the person won't realize he's there until he speaks or something. (Kinda like Kuroko's misdirection from Kuroko no Basuke).

Sacred Gear: None

Weapons: None

Biography: Normal boy with a normal family. Was born in America but moved to Japan when he was 11 years old. His parents are almost always out on business trips, so he usually lives alone at home. He usually sees them on holidays or birthdays. He has the highest scores in the 2nd year students. He's also one of the top students in Kuoh Academy when compared to the rest of the students in the school. Even then he doesn't really stand out much. He hangs out with friends, but he's mostly alone.

Personality: Serious most of times but can have humor sometimes. Kind and intelligent. He likes helping others whenever possible. He believes that friends and family are the most important things in the world. Gets really embarrassed when he sees perverted things or hears about things.

Likes: reading books, playing video games, surfing the web, working with technology, teasing others, and seeing people happy

Dislikes: Evil, seeing people suffering, blood, ghosts, and fighting

**Triva: Contracted with a spirit named Astral and a goddess**

* * *

Author's Note:

So yeah Alex's crazy adventure actually already started about a year ago. He's still human, but not really normal anymore.

Anyway, the rest of the fight with the shitty priest Freed will conclude in the next chapter.

He must also decide on his next decision. The decision could change his life forever. Or is already too late? Did he actually had a choice in the first place? And what was with that strange voice that led him into a death fight? Does he have something to do with Freed?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"The Decision"**

**Part 1**

Alright! Now that everyone else and I are in battle mode. I now know for sure we beat Freed. As I get ready to charge forward…

KACHIN!

Yuuto already starts fighting against Freed once again!

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Genshirou's hand and headed for that guy named Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. That skinny black hand was probably the tongue of that lizard. So he has something similar to that boosted gear (I think that's what Ise called it.).

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!"

Genshirou managed to stop his movements! Good job Genshirou! I try to look for the opportunity to join in the fight, but I can't seem to find any openings. Also Yuuto doesn't seem to want anyone to interfere.

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Yuuto declined Ise's support. It seemed he was quite pissed off. He really wanted to beat that guy with his guy on his own. It seems that this battle means more to Yuuto than I thought.

But that is just way too powerful! I need to help him. Just as I was about to get ready to attack, Ise stops me his arm that's wearing the gauntlet.

"Alex! I know how you feel but this is something that Kiba has to do alone! If you really want to help, then you should try to support him as best as possible. Please! For his sake!"

"…"

I slowly started to grind my teeth. What the heck? Is Yuuto's pride more important than his life?

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

I don't really get what kind of connection he has with that sword but I can't let him die in vain! I need to help. That Freed guy is way too dangerous.

**[Do as your friend says Alex.]**

Astral?!

**[Face reality. What can you possibly do in this situation? I've given you the ability to use magic, but how can you fight without knowing any spells.]**

But at this rate…

**[Didn't you just say that life is more important than pride?]**

!

**[I can hear your thoughts. You're clearly moving by your sense of pride alone. As you are now supporting your friends is the best you can do…No…To tell you the truth, you're much better off as a supporting character or even a minor character. I can't imagine you charging like an idiot and live like a protagonist would in a manga.]**

…Damn it!...Astral is right…What can someone like me do when I have never even been in a real fight before. I have no choice but to support Yuuto.

Freed started to pay attention to Yuuto again and decided to fight him instead. He jumped, and Yuuto tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

KACHIN!

The holy-sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Yuuto's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare! Shit! This was bad! Yuuto was going to get killed! Then I noticed something strange to my right… Huh? Am I seeing things or did Ise suddenly grow taller? Ise and I looked down timidly, and it was Koneko. Koneko was lifting him up!

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

THROW.

Ise gets thrown up into the air by a girl more than 1 foot smaller than me with super-human strength! Oh my god, Koneko! You shouldn't throw your comrades around like a big rock! But were you always this strong! I made a note deep down in my heart to never make Koneko angry. I will definitely die if she punches me.

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!"

Ise got closer to Yuuto as he screamed.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

Ise's gauntlet glowed with a bright red light as he approached Yuuto. Wait, what does he mean transfer his power.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and a red aura started coming out of Yuuto's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body. So Ise has the ability to transfer his power to others by touching them. Amazing.

**[So that's the "Boosted Gear"…One of the "Longinus"…]**

What? Astral do you know what that gauntlet.

**[Yeah but now is not a good time. I will tell you about it later. Right now it's okay to know that it takes time for your friend to charge his powers and transfer it to others.]**

As usually you always try to not to tell me everything until after everything is over. To be more exact you only tell me the most important info and then tell me the background and minor details later.

"…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places. Holy crap! He can now summon blades anywhere.

**[He didn't summon them. He created them. "Sword Birth" is the ability to create any kind of demonic swords that he desires by just imagining it. Depending on the user, the number of swords he can make can go to infinite]**

Wow! That's incredible. Who would've thought there was such an amazing spell.

**[Yeah but as he is now the swords he makes are garbage compared to the enemy's swords. Also, "Sword Birth" is not a magic spell. It's something that only a few people in the world can be born with.]**

…What?

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Yuuto disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic-swords as a platform and moved around freely! He's really fast! Thanks to Astral, I could barely follow his movements. Freed was also following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic-sword heading towards Freed! Yuuto threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic-swords as a foot path! But it's not just one demonic-sword! There were several demonic-swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement! His tongue is almost starting to hang out of his month. What a freak!

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy-sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"It's not working!"

The demonic-swords that Yuuto had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Yuuto…

PULL.

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

Genshirou managed to save Yuuto. The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Genshirou.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing?! So that lizard can not only restrain his opponents but can also absorb the opponent's energies?! Cool!

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear? So the lizard and the gauntlet, "Boosted Gear", are called Sacred Gears.

**[That's right. They are also called God's Artifacts. Created by the God from the Bible himself.]**

Are you serious?! **THE **God from the Bible?! So Ise and Genshirou got something really amazing from God.

**[No they were just by chance born with it inside of them. "Sword Birth" is also a Sacred Gear.]**

Wow! So three people here were born with something incredible.

…I guess I really am in the way after all. I'm not really needed if these guys are already so amazing.

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

So there are different types of Sacred Gear? And not only that they can go stronger?

**[Yes. Sacred Gears respond to their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings, gaining abilities or qualities as time passes. Fufufu…The God from the Bible really made some interesting weapons.]**

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Genshirou's Sacred Gear.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Genshirou suggested a plan. It was a good and simple one. I also thought that was the best method. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here. But Yuuto put on a complicated expression. It looks he was regretting because he couldn't win with his own power. Yuuto soon created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Yuuto's eyes also changed after hearing that. Tch! That bastard was trying to take advantage of my friend's pride. But I understand now that the main objective for this fight was to destroy Freed's sword.

I started to shout.

"Yuuto! You shouldn't listen to this guy. If you don't destroy that sword when you have the chance he might hurt innocent people."

"Alex-kun…"

Yuuto looks at me and then back at Freed. Yuuto stared at the Excalibur sword and quickly makes a stance.

"He's right. I can't let you do as you please. I'll destroy your sword for the sake of my revenge and for the sake of this town."

Yuuto was just about to charge at Freed when suddenly…

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

…I heard a voice of another person. Yuuto stopped and looked at the direction of the voice. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Balba seems to be that old man's name huh? It seems that Freed knows him.

"…Balba Galilei!"

Yuuto glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred that gives me the chills. Just what did that guy do to him to make the usually calm and always smiling face Yuuto Kiba to make him show this much killing intent?

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally despite the huge amount of killing intent directed at him. He must be very used to people hating him or he simply doesn't care.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Genshioru's's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! Shit! He was going to escape!

The fact that the old man helped Freed meant that he was also the enemy, so I should try to stop both of them. Then Freed looks at me with a disgusting smile with killing intent.

"Hey nobody! Tell me what's your real name!"

I never really felt like there was a need to keep my name a secret, so I decided to tell him and made sure to say it in the proper order for Japanese.

"…Kamijou Alex"

"Kamjou…Alex…Hahahahahaha! That's a freakin funny name you have there! I'll definitely won't forget it Alex-chan."

"Don't call me Alex-chan!"

Who the fuck is "Alex-chan"?!

"Well, I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle! I will definitely kill you all!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's sword that was igniting sparks! It was that blue haired from a few days ago! I think her name was Xenovia or something

"Yaho! Ise-kun."

"Irina!"

The brown-haired girl whose name is Irina also shows up. So they were involved in this too! So that's why Ise helped them on that day because they were working together.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

So Xenovia and Irina came to this town to punish Freed and Balba who were probably exiled from the Church and did evil deed.

Freed then takes out some ball of light from his pocket. Is it some kind of bomb made out of light?!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils and Nobodies!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

It was so bright that I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone! Shit! They escaped!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

Ise starts to shout at Yuuto.

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

I didn't understand if they knew where they were heading, but I decided to follow them.

"Wha-…Hey wait Alex! Don't follow them. Wait!"

"Sorry Ise but there's no time. We need to follow them! We can talk later!"

I rushed after the three who already went ahead, but I soon lost sight of them.

"Damn it!"

Hey Astral! Can you locate them? They shouldn't be too far.

**[I can …but I won't.]**

Why?!

**[Why? Do I really need to state the obvious?]**

Fine then! I'll try to find them by looking around town. I started to run, but

…..

…Are?... What the heck?! I can't move! Astral don't stop me!

**[What you will you do when you find them?]**

Of course I'm going to help them.

**[Hmph…"Help them" huh? Like I said how?]**

…Well…

**[It's like I said before you're better off as a supporting character or even a minor character. You couldn't do anything during the battle just now.]**

…..

**[You have always rejected the things called supernatural and tried to be a realist. But deep down you sincerely believe in things like "miracles" or "kizuna"(bonds in Japanese). You've been completely misled by all the anime and manga characters that you've idolized since you were a kid. Am I right?]**

….

I started to cry.

I…I…I knew all along. I knew how fake stuff like "things will work out" if I just do the right thing. But…just somewhere deep in my heart I wanted to believe in "kizuna".

In the end, I'm just a selfish human. I just wanted to help others for my own benefit.

**[Alex…Helping others is not wrong. What you're doing is truly the right thing, and I want you to continue following in the path that you believe is the right one for you.]**

…

**[Right now what you need to do is to train…to get stronger. That's the quickest way to help others in this world and also to actually to create miracles.]**

**!**

You're right Astral. I need to get stronger.

**[Let's go home for now and talk about the training during dinner.]**

Sure.

**[…By the way Alex.]**

…Yeah

**[The true reason why I thought you should support that battle was because I didn't want you to die.]**

…

**[You are…my first…and…only friend who I ever had.]**

…Astral…

**[I don't care how much importance what you'll become such as a protagonist, supporting, or minor character. I will always be by your side in battle, and I want to fight together and live. I want you to leave peacefully, too. I don't want you to die in a pointless death such as fighting.]**

Astral…So those are his true thoughts. To him, I'm practically the only true being in his world. I'm the only person he cares about. He wants me to live and be happy. The reason why he was so harsh today was because I could've died in that fight.

…I'm so stupid. I should have realized his feelings, yet I only thought about.

Astral separated from me. I stared at him straight in the eye and smiled.

"Let's go home partner."

Astral smiled as well and nodded.

I started to walk home and he followed me.

…..

But wait…first we should try to talk about the situation to Ise and his friends.

**[Hmmmm….Yeah that's a good idea.]**

We went back to where we last seen Ise, but couldn't find him. Then, Astral seemed to have sense him.

**[It seems they went to a park close by from here, and there seems to be two more people there.]**

Two more people? It looks he had more allies that got here late. We ran straight there expecting to see an important meeting.

…

But what we found there surpassed our expectations.

SLAP! SLAP!

Right in front us…were two high school boys getting their butts spanked.

On the left…

"*Sniff*….Kaichou…I already can't feel my butt anymore!"

"No we're half-way done Saji. 500 more to go."

"Noooo…."

SLAP! SLAP!

Saji was getting spanked by a beautiful girl with short, black hair. The fact that she was wearing glasses instantly made me realize that she was the student council president of my school, Souna Shitori.

And on the right…

"Buchou!…Are you not done ye-OW!...IT HURTS!"

Ise was getting spanked by a beautiful girl with long, crimson hair. The only person in this entire town who could possibly have such is none other than Rias Gremory, and she's considered to be the most beautiful girl in the school. She's also the club president of Ise's club, the Occult Research Club.

"Since Sona seemed to be way ahead of us of about 100 spanks, we seriously need to catch. I'm going to go faster Ise! I won't lose to Sona!"

"NO BUCHOU! How did this punishment turn into a spanking competition?! NOOOOOO!"

"Hmpf…I won't lose to you either Rias!"

"EEEEHHHH! Kaichou please don't!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

The girls started to spank faster with intense speed. Not to mention that their hands are cover in magic! Oooooou what a sad view to see! This fear I'm feeling right doesn't come close to the fear from the death fight. But how could they use them like that for such a competition.

Hey Astral! Let's get out of here! I think this is a battle we can never win. I don't want to get spanked either!

**[…...Affirmitive.]**

For once, Astral and I were perfectly in sync, and I ran for my life from something scary for the first time in my life until I got home.

* * *

**Part 2**

After eating dinner, quickly finishing my homework, and (for the first time in my life) praying that Ise's and Genshirou's asses are still alive, I went to bed.

Going to sleep? Of course not. I needed to start training, which is first by lying down.

**[You're going to have to see **_**her **_**after all.]**

…I knew I was going to have to see _her_.

I sighed. But I have to. She's the only one I knew who could teach me how to use Astral's power. Also, I need information about what's happening in this town.

Astral suddenly spoke.

**[Are you ready to "dream"?]**

"Yeah, let's do this."

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

In order to meet _her_ I needed to enter the dream world, which a human like me can only enter by dreaming. It was no problem for me since I've done this many times before.

Alright Astral it's time to meet **the goddess**.

Yes, the [self-proclaimed] goddess who I made a contract with – **Hikari**.

* * *

Author's Note

So Alex has made his decision to be involved with the supernatural world. Now he will meet with a goddess and train to get stronger. But little does he know about how seriously in danger his town is in. Also, the goddess will give him information about the Great War, the Excalibur sword that Freed used, and about Sacred Gears.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"**The Goddess" **

**Part 1**

…

…

…

I opened my eyes, and I was in a room completely white. If you looked carefully, the interior looked like a throne room that you would see in a palace.

Right now I am definitely in the world of dreams because I have seen this room many times before. Because the goddess, Hikari, usually lives by herself, she comes to see me in my dreams and hang out almost every night. The time when she doesn't come is because she either has to investigate something important or she has to do important business as the so called goddess.

To be honest, I don't really believe that she is a goddess. Well sure, she's really powerful and she knows many different kinds of magic like entering my dream. But, no matter how I look at her, I continue to see her as a human girl. She just doesn't give the vibe of a goddess. Apparently Hikari understands why I don't see her as one, but she says that she'll explain it one day. Even though she says that, I still don't believe her, so she sometimes feels offended when I shrug off that fact. Another reason why is because she won't really tell me anything right now about herself. She won't even tell me what kind of goddess she is.

How did I meet her? Well, it was around a year ago. I don't really want to talk about it. Basically, she asked me to "help" her with a "problem", and I was the only who tried to help her. After I helped, she sort of trick me into making a contract with her and said something like that we'll always be there for each other forever now. Ever since, I've been sent to this room every night, and she can be annoying sometimes.

But… I don't really mind hanging out with her. She's nice and well-mannered. Also, it was thanks to her that I got to meet with Astral. The problem is really because she can be too nice.

Whenever we meet each other she would always try to hug me as tight as possible with her beautiful smile that could make anybody fall in love with her and just stare at her forever. She would continue trying to be flirtatious or touchy with me.

She tells me I'm the only that she has been this close to before. Well, I figure as much since I'm her partner/contractor. I don't think she has any romantic feelings to someone as plain as me. Also, there are definitely some lies in that sentence. I'm pretty sure she never really had true contact with anybody before she met me, and even now she's only communicated with me.

As I was thinking about that I noticed someone finally appearing at the end of hall. Sitting at the throne chair like a queen…no maybe more like a true princess was definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

The girl had long beautiful black hair that looks silky. The hair has no shine, but you can't help but look at it forever. Contrasting to her hair was her milky, snow white skin that strangely matches together with her hair. But her most notable physical trait was certainly her beautiful gold eyes. They almost matched perfectly with my gold eyes whenever I [merged] with Astral. One can't help but agree that she looks like a goddess.

It seems that she knew I needed to talk with her, so she didn't seem like she was going to try to hug me today. The girl showed her beautiful smile towards and soon spoke with her beautiful voice.

"Hello Alex. It's been a while."

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Hikari. Nice to see you too."

"I missed you so much Alex. I wished I could've seen you sooner but once again there were some important matters that I had to attend to no matter what."

"It's okay I understand…But…There's one thing that I'm wondering about."

"Hmm…What?"

Hikari starts showing an amusing smile. She already knows what I'm going to ask like always.

"What's with those clothes?"

"Oh my clothes. I'm glad you notice what do you think? Do I look good in it?"

Yeah the clothes that the goddess is wearing is a female school uniform. To be more exact, the female school uniform can be easily recognizable that it belongs to my school Kuoh Academy. I started to blush of how cute it looks on her.

"Y-Yeah…You…look…really…c-c-c-cute…"

Hikari instantly showed a very happy smile.

"Thank you Alex! I'm so happy! Hearing you complimenting me always seem to make the happiest!"

"You don't have to exaggerate about it!"

Hikari starting pouting cutely.

"I'm not exaggerating. But anyway now I know for sure that I won't lose those two girls Rias and Akeno."

Rias and Akeno are considered the two most popular girls in school. When she found out about them, she felt like she wanted to compete with. In my personal opinion, I don't think Hikari would lose to either of them if its by their looks. In fact, I believe that she might be more beautiful them. Though, I could never say that out loud to her because it's so embarrassing.

But now is not the time for that I need to get her to start my training.

"Hey Hikari…"

"I measured by breasts size, and I know for sure that they're a little bit bigger than Akeno's."

"That's not what I was asking about!"

I shouted with my face dyed red.

"EH! You weren't?!"

"What's with that shocked face?!"

Was it that shocking that I wasn't thinking about that?! Well, I thought it was already obvious that her breast were already bigger than Akeno's. I'm not sure where she got that info, but one time she told me without warning that Akeno's breasts were the biggest in the school while Rias's were the second biggest.

"Please Hikari. It's serious."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to loosen up."

There are plenty of better ways to loosen me up. This is what I'm talking about when I said that she can be annoying sometimes. She would always tell me some perverted jokes, because she liked it when I retorted and blushed.

"Anyways sit down Alex. I'm sure this talk may take a while."

Out of nowhere two comfortable-looking chairs appeared in the middle of the room. I sat down in one chair and Hikari sat down in the one across from me. Hikari spoke.

"Alright so what did you want to talk about?"

"This world."

Instantly the atmosphere changed. I felt a strong pressure and a chill I never felt before in my life. It was coming from the goddess. She stopped smiling and stared right into my eyes with a strong seriousness. That serious look is something I haven't seen since the day I contracted with her and promised to always be there for her.

"**Do you realize how serious this discussion can be?**"

"….Yes"

"**Once you know the truth about the supernatural world, there will be no going back. You can look outside the same way ever again. I can't even guarantee you of living a normal life ever again. I'll ask again. Are….you….sure?"**

"Yes…I already swore to myself to accept the reality of this world. I won't run away anymore. I want to know the truth."

"…"

"…"

Hikari stayed silent. She always tended to be serious when it comes to me being in trouble or in danger. But I never expected for her to be this serious. Her values for her comrades are as extreme as ever. A few moments later she sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you."

"Thank you Hikari."

"Geez your curiosity is as intense as ever. As expected of the man I contracted with."

"Well, I wouldn't forget that part of the contract is to exchange info."

"Yep! Now Alex I'll give you the honor of obtaining a piece of the great goddess's knowledge."

"No…I'm just getting info from a girl who knows more stuff about the world than me."

"Okay then first off-…wait. You still don't believe that I'm a goddess?!"

"Nope."

"Instant Reply?! Don't you think it's strange about the miracles I could perform?"

"Nope. Humans can use magic, too."

"How mean! So that's how you see me?! I thought I was a special to you."

"Huh? Where did that come from? I think you're special to me in a way. You're the first real magician I've ever met. And also…I…believe that you're as beautiful as a goddess."

I ended saying my honest thoughts. Man, how embarrassing.

"Really?! Hehehe. Thank you!"

Hikari got really happy and forgot what we just talked about. Well, I just want to get back on topic.

"Anyway Hikari, I have four things I want to talk about: a summary of this world, what's going on at my town, the Excalibur, and the Sacred Gear."

Hikari recomposed herself and started to think on where to start.

"Well, first let's talk about the supernatural world first."

"Okay."

"Many of stuff you see in books or legends that were written in the past are mostly true. Gods, devils, angels, fallen angels, dragons, yokai, vampires, and all those other mystical creatures still exist in this world."

"And they're hiding in the world of humans. Right?"

"Yes. Many of them have disguised themselves to live in the human world. Although guys like gods, devils, angels, and fallen angels live either in the heavens or the underworld."

"Yeah."

"Just about all those mythological creatures belong to a mythological faction. The power of the factions is based on how influence their religions affect the humans. The most powerful are the Bible faction, Hindu Faction, Norse faction, and the Greek Faction. But the Bible faction is a bit unique."

"Unique? How?"

"The Bible faction is separated even further into three sections. One is the Angels faction who serves the God from the Bible. Second is the Fallen Angels faction or officially known as the Grigori which consist of Angels who committed sins. Third is the Devil faction. Angels live in the heavens, while the fallen angels and devils live in the underworld. All three of them have been fighting each other since the beginning."

"So that means the Angels have been the only ones to spread their influence through religion."

"That's right. But there are some differences to what the Bible had told about them. For starters there are four leaders for devils called the Yondai-Maou. They are: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. For the fallen angels, they have many leaders, but the most important ones are the Governor General, Azazel, and the Vice Governor General Shemhazai. But there was only one thing they Bible didn't record."

"What was it?"

"The Great War. One of the most bloodiest wars in history where all three factions fought against each other. Even creatures outside of Christianity got involved and picked sides."

"Who won?"

"Nobody won. It ended in a stalemate ever since. Actually to be more exact all of them lost in a way."

"Lost? How?"

"All of them lost many so members in their factions that's practically impossible to count. The devils even lost their leaders."

"What?! All four of them died?!"

"Yes, the devils were almost practically on the verge to extinction until recently. Luckily, the devils found four devils who are on par with the original Maous. They gave up their original household names and gained the new title of Maou. They are: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus."

"Wow! It was that serious. But it's also pretty amazing that could find devils as powerful as the originals."

"Yeah. For the fallen angels and angels, their leaders are fine, but they lost too many soldiers to continue the war. Ironically, the fallen angels, who first started the war, ended up leaving the war first. So do you have any more questions about this world."

"No. Right now I'm involved with things related to Christianity, so I will worry about the other mythologies later."

"Okay then. Now to tell you what's happening to your town. First I think you should know something very important about your school. I already ask you, but I want you to know this secret about your school. I'm asking you this because it involves the relationship with certain people in your school. Are you prepared?"

"…Does…it involve my friend…Ise?"

"Yes?"

"…"

"Yes I would like to know about my school."

"Okay then…Your school and your town are under the jurisdiction of devils."

"Wha-?!"

"I know what you're thinking Alex but don't get the wrong idea. It's not like their controlling people here. It's just that anybody other than humans or devils needs permission to enter this town."

"Oh, okay. That's good then."

"You're okay with it?"

"Yeah…As long as they don't do anything evil. I'm okay."

"Hehe. You can be weird sometimes."

"So, whose the devil in charge of my town?"

"Rias Gremory."

"What?! She's a devil."

"Yes. Rias Gremory is the heir to the Gremory Household. Not only that Sona Shitori is also a devil. Her real name is Sona Sitri, and she's the heir to the Sitri Household."

Who would've expected the school idol and the student council president to be devils?

"Also, they are the little sisters to two of the current Maous."

"What?! Which one? Wait, how can come their names aren't the same as the Maous?"

"First of all, it's only the Maous that have their last names changed. For Rias, she's the little sister to Sirzechs Lucifer. For Sona, she's the little sister to Serafall Leviathan."

"So two really important people to the devils actually attends my school? I wonder if I should consider that lucky or not."

"That's up to you to decide. Anyway, let's talk about the Sacred Gears. So what do you know about Sacred Gears."

So I told Hikari what Astral told me about Sacred Gears.

"Well that pretty much sums it all up, but another important thing you need to know is that many people in the past has used Sacred Gears to carve their names in the history books. Another thing is something called Balance Breaker."

"Balance Breaker?"

"Balance Breaker is the Forbidden Move of the Sacred Gears. It's a state in which the Sacred Gears evolve to be able to release their full powers. But it's something of a "bug" or a glitch in the Sacred Gear system when God created it. Sacred Gears were made to help keep the balance of the world, but Balance Breaker is the opposite where it can cause a disruption to the balance of this world."

"This Sacred Gear is pretty amazing for being able to disturb the balance just because of a little "bug"."

"I know, but that's why Sacred Gears are interesting. God was amazing."

"I was just curious about my friend's, Ise's, Sacred Gear."

"Well I hope I know what it is, but what is it?"

"I think it was called Boosted Gear."

"!"

Hikari's eyes opened wide in an instant. It looked like they were going to pop out. I've never seen her so shock before.

"B-B-Boosted Gear?!"

"Is it powerful?"

"Powerful?! It's one of the strongest Sacred Gears in the world. If Ise can master that power, he can be powerful enough to kill a God or a Maou."

"!"

"There are 13 Sacred Gears that are considered to have the worst "bugs" in the system. They are known as the Longinus. They all have the potential to kill a God or even destroy the world"

"What kind of abilities does Boosted Gear have?"

"According to the rumors Boosted Gear has the ability to double the user's strength every 10 seconds and transfers that power to his/her comrades."

"Wow! That's practically a cheating ability."

"Yep. It's scary what the other 12 Longinus can do. But Boosted Gear along with Divine Dividing are two very special Longinus. They contain two powerful dragons known as the Heavenly Dragons."

"Never heard of them before."

"They're more renown as the Red and White dragons that appeared in the Arthurian Legends."

"Those dragons huh. Were they as strong as god?"

"Yes, they were both in the list of top ten strongest creatures in the world. They were both on par with God. The Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei), the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig and the White Dragon Emperor (Hakuryuukou), the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. They were fighting each other for many years for reasons unknown. They wreaked havoc across the world because of it. During the Great War, they even caused causalities to all three sides."

"For the first time in history, the God and the angels, fallen angels, and devils worked together to get rid of the dragons in order to continue the war. They barely defeated the dragons and managed to cut them into pieces and transferred the souls into the Sacred Gears. The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou now reside in the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing respectively."

"Kind of ironic with the alliance. But anyway, that's pretty amazing. So Ise has such an amazing creature inside of him."

"It surely is a surprise that the possessor of the Boosted Gear was someone so close by."

"But…there's one thing that's bothering me… for a while."

"What is it?"

"Is it possible for a human to become…a devil?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes. Ajuka Beelzebub created a reincarnation system called the Evil pieces. They are based off the chess game."

"How exactly does the system work?"

"High-class devils like Rias Gremory have something called a peerage. They use chess pieces to reincarnate any beings except for divine beings like gods depending on the value."

"Values?"

"The value of someone being reincarnated depends on their potential. Someone like a normal person can be worth one pawn piece to reincarnate. But if that someone had a unique power than he or she could be worth 3-5 or something pieces."

"What about pieces like knight or queen?"

"The leader of the peerage is referred as the king. They are the ones that pick who they want to reincarnate and the king will be responsible of adapting their new lives as devils. Though many devils usually treat them as servants or even slaves. Each kings gets 15 pieces just like the original game of chess."

"Are the other pieces different from pawns?"

"I'm getting to that. Knight pieces are worth three pawn pieces. Bishops are also worth three. Rooks are worth five. Queens are worth nine pawns."

"That's a big number."

"That's because queen is the most powerful piece in the game. Also, you can only reincarnate someone with the same Evil Pieces. You cannot use a pawn or a knight together. Not only that the devil can only use the pieces once, so they have to choose their servants wisely."

"Also, each of the pieces have special traits. Knights give the servants enhanced speed. Bishops enhance the servants' magical powers or demonic powers to be more precise. Rooks give the servants enhanced strength and defense. Queen is the most balanced piece where it gives the servant the enhancement of speed, magic, and strength & defense."

"What about pawns?"

"They are a bit special. Just like in a game, there's an ability called promotion. With the king's permission, they can promote to a knight, bishop, rook, or queen and gain the characteristics of one those pieces."

"That's pretty cool. Do you happen to know who the peerage of my senpais?"

"I only know the names, but do you really want to know?"

"Well no actually. I think I already know who they are. But is Ise one of them."

"…Yes."

So it was true.

"Do you know why?"

"The only thing I do know is that he was reincarnated by Rias after he was killed by a fallen angel?"

"!...W-W-W-W-What?! He…got…killed?! WHY?!"

"The fallen angels probably believed that he possessed a dangerous Sacred Gear and deemed him a threat. They were right in the end."

"How long did you knew about this?"

"About a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Why should I tell you? Shouldn't it be something that friends say to each other?"

! She's right. There's no way that Ise can tell me he died and reborn as a devil.

Hikari tried to get back on topic.

"Now then you wanted to know about Excalibur. Correct?"

"Y-Yeah. Please go ahead."

"Excalibur from the Arthurian Legends broke during the Great War."

"It broke?! Isn't Excalibur supposed to be the strongest sword?"

"No. There were other swords that are on par with Excalibur such as the legendary holy sword from the Roman Empire Durandal and the legendary Japanese sword Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. But the most powerful holy sword in the world is the renowned Sword in the Stone, Holy King Sword, Collbrande or the more famous name Caliburn."

Even though Excalibur is more famous than Caliburn, Caliburn was the true most powerful sword that King Arthur owned.

"Back on topic, the pieces of the swords were later forged into seven different "Excalibur" swords."

"So the sword I fought today was probably one of them. That priest called it Excalibur Rapidly."

"Yes that's one of them. Each of the seven Excaliburs has a unique ability. The seven swords are called: Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Blessing, and Excalibur Ruler."

Based on the name of Excalibur Rapidly, it must have something to do with speed. As I thought, I was really lucky that Freed let his guard down because I was just a human like him and I managed to land a hit on him. I definitely won't get such a chance ever again.

"So what's happening with those swords."

"According to my intel, two of them were each stored by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church. The last sword, Excalibur Ruler, went missing after the Great War ended. But some time ago, someone stole one Excalibur from each of the church."

"What?! Who?"

"One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. Kokabiel. Someone who was powerful enough to be recorded into the Bible."

"Why would such a famous person want to steal a few weaker versions of Excalibur?"

"I'm not quite sure. Most likely he hoped that the Angels would start a war with the Fallen Angels. Most likely, the Devils may have also end up entering the war as well. It would cause another Great War."

"Another one?!"

"It's not that surprising Alex. There are some people in this world who despise peace and wish to have a never-ending war."

"That's crazy."

"I know. Luckily, it looks like the Angels tried to avoid it by sending two Excalibur wielders to handle it."

So those two girls I saw the other day were probably the ones sent by the church.

"Will there be able to get those swords back?"

"No probably not. Kokabiel will probably definitely get mad about such boring people and try to attack Rias Gremory next."

"With Rias? What will that accomplish?"

"She's Lucifer's little sister remember? If he attacks Rias Gremory, then the Devils will definitely go to war. I won't be surprised if that disgusting fallen angels tries to destroy your town."

"My town!...NO!...I-I won't let that happen!"

Hikari soon starts to raise one of her eyebrows.

"Really now? And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Of course! I want you to teach me more about magic. That was also part of our contract."

Hikari soon starts to get angry. I can feel pressure and little bit of aura seeping out from her body.

"Kokabiel seems to be planning to attack your Academy in a few hours in real time. Are you saying you can learn some powerful magic that takes years of practice in just about an hour?"

"Of course not! I'm okay with learning some support magic. I just want to be of some help. Also, you can accelerate the time I spend in the dream world by making an hour in real time feel like a month."

Hikari quickly stands up, and her anger starts to reach the maximum output. She's right now really scary, but I still kept my grounds.

"Are you an idiot?! Kokabiel is a being powerful enough to survive the battle against God and the Maous! You should never underestimate that kind of being! A month's worth of training is not enough against that guy who has been fighting for centuries."

I stand up, too.

"Still, I can't let that guy do what he wants. Also, I won't be fighting by myself! Please Hikari, I just a basic spell would be good enough. I'm not planning to fight him head on!"

BOOM!

I soon found myself on the floor in the middle of a small crater. Oh…god…it…hurts. I…can't…move. Hikari looks at me with disappointment. She doesn't even look like she's even trying.

"Even in the dream world you can't handle the amount of pressure that Kokabiel would probably give you if you face him now."

Hikari was trying to show me how powerless I am against Kokabiel. Well, I already knew that. But still, if I can't get up right now, she won't be willing to teach me.

I started to get up.

"Grrrr…!"

My entire body feels heavy. It took me a long time just to get on my knees.

Hikari started to get a little impressed.

"Good job for a human. But that's not enough."

"I…know…that…Hikari. But I decided from now on to never fight alone!"

"ASTRAL! [SPIRIT MERGE]!"

**[Spirit Merge!]**

A bluish-aura enveloped me, and my eyes turned gold.

"I want to believe in the power of kizuna! I want to believe that my friends Ise and Yuuto will be able to create a miracle with their Sacred Gears!"

With magic power coursing through my body, I quickly got up.

"I won't let that villain do what he wants and destroy my town and my friends!"

"...Is that what you truly wish for?"

"It's what my heart wants."

"..."

"..."

Hikari sighed and smiles wryly. She let go of the pressure, and I was able to release Astral.

"I can't stop you if it is what your heart desires."

"Thank you."

I bowed, which is something I rarely do.

Hikari quickly gives me a serious stare.

"Don't misunderstand. I am still reluctant. You know I hate fighting like these just as much as you do. I'm only doing this for your safety and also it's part of our contract."

"Still thank you."

Hikari nods.

"Well then let me teach you the incantation. So first I need you to close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

"…Fine."

I didn't want to waste time, so I reluctantly closed my eyes.

….

…!

I felt something soft touch my lips. I quickly opened my eyes…and I found Hikari's face really close. Her eyes were close. Wait a minute…

….

…

She's kissing me! Oh crap, she's putting her tongue in my mouth! Crap, she's starting to make erotic noises, and I can taste her saliva.

I fell down into the chair. She's shows no sign of letting go anytime soon. She's clinging her entire body onto me. Why does she only show her true strength when it's for something like this?! I can't move at all. Damn, I can feel her chest touching mine. I'm going to lose my sanity at this rate!

It lasts for about five minutes until she finally let go. We were both trying to breathe.

"…"

"…"

"…Woops. I forgot to give you the incantation."

"OOOOIIIIII! Then what the hell was I enduring for all this time."

"Sorry I just lost myself as soon my lips touched yours."

"It was right at the beginning?!"

"Well let's try again."

"Again?! W-Wait Hikari! S-Stop! WAIT!"

She gave me a french kiss again, but this time it lasted for about ten minutes.

This time I felt like I learned some new incantations for some spells.

Shine!

Hikari soon starts giving out lights that makes me it hard to see her. After the light disappears, Hikari is in her battle mode. Her choice of clothes consist of tight jeans and a black shirt and a black jacket. It strangely suits her. In my opinion the strangest change is that her breast size changes from huge to nearly flat. She told me that it's easier for her to move compared to her true form.

I quickly [merged] with Astral again.

"Alright Alex Kamijou! There isn't much time! First, I help you be able to handle the pressure of Kokabiel. Then, I will help you train the three spells I have given you."

"Yes ma'am!"

With that the training began!

* * *

**Part 2**

"Excellent work Alex. For a month of training, you could be very good support for the upcoming battle."

Hikari gave me a rare compliment. I was lying on the ground breathing really hard.

I managed to fulfill the minimum goals that I set myself with just on time.

Hikari gave me three spells that were specifically created for spirits, but thanks to Astral I can use them now.

The three spells had no name so I made something up. They are:

**Speed Magic** – Gives me incredible speed. I can travel at the speed of sound, but only when I have to travel in a straight line. I can barely maintain the speed that Yuuto or Freed can travel when I make turns.

**Spirit Shield** – I can make a magic barrier around myself using Astral's spirit magic. I can also change the shape of the shield however I want. The shield is pretty strong, but Hikari told me that I shouldn't try to rely on it too much when I fight against Kokabiel because it could break at any moment if he gets serious.

**Spirit Bomb** – It's a powerful attack spell that gathers Astral's spirit magic and some form of energy from my surroundings into my hands. I can release that magic from any range I wish from long-range to close-range like a punch. The major drawback is that it takes time to charge the attack especially to my limit. It took me a few minutes to charge my strongest attack. I can't use Spirit Shield while charging and my speed drops a lot. I need to make sure to stay in the back during the battle if I want to charge the attack to the max. After using the attack, I lose some stamina, and I probably have a limit to how many I can use.

Once I finished with my training, I said my goodbyes to Hikari who went back to her normal form while wearing some modern clothing again.

"Thanks for everything Hikari. I'll be sure to comeback to see you again."

"I'll know you'll be back Alex. I believe in you."

Even though she said that, I can see that in her eyes show some worries. To make her feel better I decided to hug.

"Fueh!? Eh? Eh!? A-Alex!?"

Hikari blushed as I hugged her. It's rare to see her so embarrassed.

"I also believe in you as well…that you will fulfill the last part of our contract."

"…"

Hikari slightly opens wide but soon smiles. She understood what I meant. Because she's a goddess, she cannot participate in the battle. She's not allowed to interfere because she's not a member of Christianity. Even she can enter the fight if another Great War begins; millions of lives would already be lost by the time she arrives.

The only way she can fight with is indirectly. I know that she'll find a way to help me.

I let go of her, but for some reason I feel a bit reluctant. It seems that Hikari feels the same way.

"Well I'm off."

"Wait… Alex."

"Yeah?"

"…I heard from Astral about you supporting the battle against Excalibur."

"…Yeah."

"I know that it's frustrating to be a support character. But just like Astral, I don't care that you will end as a supporting character. I don't think any of your friends or family cares either about that either. The most important thing is that you survive."

"I got it. Thanks."

"But there's one more thing."

"…What is it?"

"Even if you're not the main protagonist in every battle, you'll always be the main protagonist in your story."

"!"

That's right. I'm the main character of my story. I need to be the one to make my own decisions in this fight.

"Thanks Hikari. Well, I going for real this time."

"See ya Alex, the man I…"

I couldn't hear the last part as I started to wake up.

* * *

**Third Point of View**

After Alex left the dream world, Hikari sat down at her throne. She was exhausted from teaching that man.

Even though they were the same age, Alex sometimes treated her like she was much older than him, which made her upset. She wanted him to always treat her like a girl around his age.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Hikari-sama."

Suddenly an orb of light appeared in front of her. It was a female's voice. It was beautiful but lacked emotion.

Hikari started to smile again after hearing such a familiar voice.

"Oh your back my cute spirit. How did it ago?"

"Yes my goddess. I have gathered all the information that you asked me to obtain for this month."

"Good work. You may be excused."

"Thank you."

The orb was about to leave but stopped.

"I have a question Hikari-sama."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry but I heard your conversation with your contractor some time ago. Why didn't you tell him **everything** that happened during the Great War?"

Hikari gave a rare serious but irritated expression.

"I didn't believe it was something for me to say. If Alex ever finds out, he'll hear it from someone that participated in the Great War."

"But Hikari-sama, Kokabiel may reveal that information to him. Alex will definitely be shocked and leave himself vulnerable. Now should've been the best time."

"I believe in Alex that he can handle the truth of their world. After all…"

Hikari starts to have her face blush a bit and shows a face of a young maiden in love. She repeats what she told Alex before he left knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear it.

"He's the only one I'll ever fall in love with."

* * *

Author's Note

I'm so sorry! I know that this was a boring chapter, but I believed this was necessary in order to transition to the next chapter. The next battle will be against Kokabiel! This time it will be 100% action! Also, Alex will obtain a new power during the battle that no one, not even the goddess, would ever expect.

As for the goddess, Hikari's true identity will be revealed some other time including her true power.


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter is really long. It's more than 17,000 words.**

Chapter 4

"**Excalibur"**

**Part 1**

I woke up in my room again and quickly checked the clock. I've been asleep for about one hour just as I expected.

I changed my clothes and left the house.

**[Alex.]**

"What is it?"

**[Why are wearing your summer school uniform?]**

I don't really know why either. Maybe it's because I was going to fight at the school to protect. It could also be because Ise and his friends fought in their school uniforms, too.

**[Well okay then. Let's hurry. I think I sense your friends somewhere close to the school. They're probably already aware that Kokabiel is there.]**

I quickly did the [Spirit Merge] with Astral and activated my Speed Magic and ran as fast as I can.

We ended up at a park right in front of the school. I quickly killed my presence because I don't think they'll trust me right away. I plan to follow them. When the fight starts, I'll join in as soon as possible. They'll be mad at me, but it's the only to let me fight with them.

There I find the members of the Occult Research Club (except for Yuuto), Sona Sitri, and Genshirou there.

Hey Astral. They are all devils right?

**[Yes but don't worry. You should also be aware that there's no evil in their hearts.]**

So Akeno Himejima and Asia Argento were also devils. That's surprising. Akeno was the one with the long black ponytail. Asia was the one with long blond hair. She was also someone who transferred a few months ago and who always hanged out with Ise. That's probably when she became a devil.

Genshirou started to tell Rias the current situation. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally.

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

So he and Sona were the ones responsible for making the barrier around the school. That's good. It's better to reduce the damage as much as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole student council helped out as well.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

! So he's that powerful huh? Right now I was trying to keep myself calm. Don't fuck around Kokabiel. I definitively not going to let you destroy my town. Sona continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

Sona made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. She really does love our school. I start remembering my life in that school.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Rias shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno said it over Rias and Sona's words.

"Akeno!"

Rias criticized. But Akeno had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

…It was my first time seeing Akeno telling Rias off. Rias seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Sona's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

The Occult club replied to her with energetic voices!

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well. What about Alex?"

Everybody's face turned serious. Right. A innocent human got involved in all of this.

"Unfortunately, I haven't seen him after that. I couldn't even call him. But, I hope that he's okay."

"Well, that guy doesn't really know what's going on. So, he probably went back home after that. He's definitely safe."

"…Yeah."

Genshirou and Ise put their fists together. Everyone soon left.

**[Well now we know our strategy.]**

Our strategy will be to stall for time. If we can distract Kokabiel for an hour, then Lucifer can handle the rest. This is great news.

I followed them to the school without them noticing me.

* * *

**Part 2**

As they were heading to the main gate, I heard a familiar voice.

[*static*…A..lex…]

!

That voice! Is it that little boy again? It sounds really weak now.

[Don't…near…me…*static*]

[I…don't…want…to hurt you…nor anybody else…]

He sounds like he's ready to give up, and he also sounds like he's in pain.

[GYAH!]

[*static*]

[…]

[…]

…It…stopped. I felt regret. I wasn't able to help him. I have a strange feeling I won't hear that voice ever again.

**[Alex. We should keep moving.]**

…Astral…

**[I believe he's still alive. We can save him along with this entire town. You need to move forward.]**

You're right Astral. I quickly went into the school grounds.

Astral sensed some magic circle at the school field, so I went around and hid in the shadows of the school gym. I took a careful look at the school field using Astral's powerful eyes and ears.

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the center, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. I think I've seen that guy before. I think his name was Balba Galilei? I got some info from Astral. He's known as the Genocide Archbishop. When he was in the Church, he was in charge of the Holy Sword Project. He performed human experiments to find people who were able to use the seven pieces of Excalibur, and disposed those who were not capable of doing so. Due to this, he was excommunicated from the Church. Seeking revenge from the Church, he allied himself with the Fallen Angels. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

I heard Ise spoke out in doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

…What?...Merge?

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

!

There was a voice from up in the sky! When I looked up, there was a tall, young man with black hair, pointy ears. He was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on was crossing his legs confidently. This intense pressure. Could he be…?

**[Kokabiel. One of the few fallen angels with 10 wings.]**

So that was Kokabiel. He was just as menacing as I imagined. I can't believe how much my body is shaking right now.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so? I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Rias.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

**[! ALEX! GET OUT OF THERE!]**

!

At the moment I felt fear. Astral just confirmed it. I used Speed Magic to the max! I got away from the gym as fast as possible!

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion behind me that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! The pressure got me and I flew in the air and fell hard to the ground.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. I coughed hard on the ground. He's so powerful!

**[Are you scared partner?]**

Of course I am! If I had been a second late, I would've been killed instantly without having to do anything.

Then, I heard Kokabiel.

"Well well, it looks like you had another servant sneaking around the school, Rias Gremory. You're lucky brat! I never would've expected to be able to dodge that surprise attack."

! Damn it. He must've noticed me the moment I used Speed Magic. I quickly got up.

[!]

Rias, Ise, and everybody else were shocked that I was there. Ise shouted.

"…Alex! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah…somehow."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help you guys."

"Wha-?!"

"I know who that guy is and what he's planning to do."

Ise and everybody else couldn't say anything because of the shock. I can't blame them. I'm just a mere human yet I already know something crazy is going to happen to this town.

"I'm sorry guys. I heard you talk before coming here. I also agree with the plan. I just came here to support you guys. I know a spell that can increase my speed and defense. The only attack spell I know takes time to charge and I'm pretty confident about its attack power. I promise you guys that I won't be in the way. So please believe me."

Everybody stayed where they are. Rias came forward.

"I believe your name was Kamijou Alex. I'm sorry but we can't-"

"Sorry Rias Gremory, but I won't let you."

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke up.

"This human seems to already know too much about all this, so I must eliminate him. Also, I can sense the aura of a spirit inside of him…Balba. Is this guy the one that Freed mentioned who merged with a spirit?"

"Yes. I remember seeing him with the devils earlier. Freed told me about him as soon as we escaped. He never got the chance to demonstrate his powers, but he managed to hit Freed once without it."

Kokabiel gave an evil smile and looked at me.

"Interesting. Then I'll give this brat the chance to prove his worth by fighting in this battle. It doesn't seem to care that he's working together with devils, and he doesn't give any atmosphere that a normal believer of God would have. This might make it more entertaining."

I looked at Rias and she had an angry face. She didn't want a human like me to get involved in this especially because I'm also a student at this school. She looked at me with a serious and angry face.

"Alex. Will you keep your word that you'll fight only as support?"

"…Yes. I'll let you guys know when my attack is fully charged."

"…Then let's go everyone."

[Yes!]

"Thank you guys."

I said it to them. I'll prove to them that I can fight.

We all looked up at Kokabiel.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. This creature! I've seen it before in so many books. There have been many legends about it. I've never expected to see one in the flesh.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!"

Rias said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

Ise didn't recognize it. As usual, he really doesn't care about reading stuff not related to perverted things or mangas.

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

As I thought! How can this be?! This creature should belong to Hades right?

**[This is different from the original one. It must be one of his offsprings. It shouldn't be surprised that someone like Kokabiel to be able to tame such a creature. But what's more surprising is that he wants us to fight that creature.]**

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

Rias continued explaining.

"Is it bad?"

Ise spoke.

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

Rias started to get pumped up! I also started to get pumped as well! I have to fight such a terrifying creature that only legendary heroes have fought with. But…I'm scared about killing it.

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Ise brings out his Sacred Gear. I can't help but admire the gauntlet no matter how many times I see. Rias puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Rias shook her head at Ise's question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

In team battles, Ise's Boosted Gear full power can be used when he has comrades with him by increasing their powers. Since Ise and I aren't that strong, we could only support.

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

Number of times? I guess that the Longinus is tougher to handle than I thought.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

This boost can only be used for emergencies only. I kept that in mind. Rias looks at me.

"Alex. With your defense spell, I would like you to help defend Ise and Asia. Asia is also an important supporter. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Asia is our healer. Keep that mind. Don't do anything else."

Asia is a healer?! I never expected we had someone so useful. If we lose our healer, then it's practically game over.

"I got it. Leave it to me. Though I will still charge my attack spell just in case."

Rias nods.

"Akeno!"

Rias got her bat wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno. Those wings are the proof that she's a devil.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Rias who was flying and breathed out fire!

"Too naïve."

Akeno stood in front of Rias and froze the fire instantly. Is that even possible?! Amazing!

"Take this!"

Rias jumped from behind Akeno and released an enormous black block of demonic-power.

**[Power of Destruction. Anything that it touches will be erased.]**

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Rias's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Rias's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Rias's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one!

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that! I'll never got her on side!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! She can use ice and lightning magic! Rias's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. It makes me sick looking at it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks? Ise was looking at the fight with a worried look. It doesn't seem like he's done charging.

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ise and I heard a dangerous howl and turned around.

"There's another one!?"

Ise shouted.

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! He had another one!? Shit! This is bad!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards Ise, Asia, and me! Crap! Should we run!? But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Rias gave Ise permission to use the boosted power. This was the best option. My attack still hasn't charged yet, but maybe I could knock it down if Ise increases my power. As I was thinking that…

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Yuuto? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long sword. It felt familiar. It was an Excalibur sword! It was that church girl Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. What's happening?

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

**[Creatures from Hell like Cerberus, devils, and fallen angels are weak against anything holy. Holy swords are no exception.]**

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared. No mercy. She's this powerful thanks to the power of Excalibur.

Ise's gauntlet started to flash. Ise was shocked about what happened. He looked carefully at it and then he shouted towards Rias and Akeno who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Ise seemed to have figure out how to measure his power in his Boosted Gear. Hearing that, Rias and Akeno looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to Ise at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

Ise was thinking about it. He then said that it's possible. Except that he can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE!]

Rias and Akeno replied at the same time. Ise put his hand on Rias's and Akeno's shoulders and activated his Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

HEARTBEAT.

I sensed an enormous amount of power went into Rias and Akeno. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno nodded to Rias's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

! The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was Yuuto Kiba! The swords must have come from his Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Continuous shots probably would have been hard even for them. The moment it disappeared, Rias pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Rias's hand!

"It's huge!"

Ise said that in shock. It was more than 10 times bigger than the shot that Rias fired earlier! I keep getting more and more impress of Ise and his Boosted Gear for making her this strong! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen-Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! He will definitely get perished with that if it hits! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Rias's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!? He's way too powerful!

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Rias changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he finds it funny.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

! I turned around and there was a third one! Are you serious!? How many did that bastard tamed!?

It's running towards me! Shit! Ise's Boosted Gear had already reset! Asia was right beside and couldn't defend! Everybody else is too far away! I have no choice.

"Astral!"

**[Spirit Bomb has fully charged! I'm ready to go!]**

I immediately ran straight towards it with my Speed Magic. The best place to attack was at its stomach. So I quickly ran under it. Then, I jumped and punched right at its stomach.

"SPIRIT BOMB!"

**[Release!]**

An enormous amount of spirit energy ran through my arm into my fist. Then suddenly the attack went straight at the Cerberus.

BAAAAAAAANG!

The Cerberus went up into the air and fell about 20 feet away from me. Fortunately the Spirit Bomb didn't create any aftershock to me, so I was still standing. Everyone was completely shocked at the attack I just used.

**[Alex. I have bad news. Your body is less resilient than I expected. I believe you can only use it one or two more times.]**

Damn…It's worse than I thought. I started to feel a little tired and dizzy, but now wasn't the time.

The Cerberus started to get up, but it only got to its knees. Even though it didn't seem to give up, its body was too damaged to fight anymore. It's better to keep it immobile. This way it won't have to die…

STAB!

Suddenly a spear of light pierced through the creature, and it immediately turned to dust.

….

What just happened? …It died…just like that. I glared at Kokabiel.

"To lose to a human with just one attack. So useless. I have no interest with such garbage."

He killed his own pet because of such a lame reason!

"Very interesting though. That attack just now was a perfect hit. The power definitely rivaled that of Rias Gremory. Interesting! I'm really excited what would happen if you were to increase that power with the Boosted Gear! You're one of the most interesting human I've seen in many years!"

"Don't fuck around! I won't forgive you for something so evil!"

I almost had the urge to charge at him when suddenly…

"…It's complete."

I looked at the direction of the voice.

It was Balba's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the center of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

Damn it. I completely forgot about that. This fight will now get even more troublesome.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

…!

Balba said something astonishing. I became speechless. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. Did it activate!? Are you serious!? This town is seriously going to disappear!? All of our precious memories here are going to disappear here just like that! Shit! There are still many people living here! There's no time for evacuation!

Damn it! By the time Lucifer's reinforcement would have arrived, this town would already have been blown away! I thought we had luck on our side, but I was wrong. Astral! We need to change plans now!

**[I know. Damn it. The best hope we have is to receive a blessing from Hikari-sama right now.]**

I know that. But…Hikari would hope for us not to depend on her too much in fights. I don't want her to think that I died because of her.

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that familiar priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now! I will also finally have my revenge on you Spirit boy!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Balba.

Shit! This fight was getting worse and worse. Xenovia then spoke to Yuuto.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Yuuto's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

A heresy sword…I felt like that was kind of an exaggeration. But I guess it's her way of having the excuse of destroying that sword.

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Yuuto said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. I thought so. Yuuto was experimented by that bastard. But because he was a failure, he was killed. It seemed that he managed to escape before he died. Rias found him then and he was reincarnated as a Devil. I can't tell whether he's lucky or unlucky. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba suddenly started talking about his life. I really don't any sympathy for that evil man. I'm glad that he's not able to wield Excalibur. Who knows how many innocent lives he would take with Excalibur? He would definitely dirty the sword much worse than Freed.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Yuuto lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From what I heard, the experiment failed. He and the other kids were supposed to be disposed of because of that. I was in doubts. Balba shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. What did she mean? They had the elements but not the right factors. The holy-sword wielders received something to be capable of wielding Excalibur…

…

…

…No…It couldn't be…I started to feel horrified of the suddenly conclusion I made.

Balba continued to talk.

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has some kind holy aura in it.

…So I was right. He killed innocent people and dissected them! He took the "elements" from Yuuto's friends from the experiment for his own selfishness. I felt sick.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly. I find it pretty sad that a non-human was more of a human than you are.

At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Yuuto and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Yuuto asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

The fact that Freed got lucky to survive that upsets me.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Looks like Freed got it right because Ise got pissed.

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Yutto's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst combination! Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Yuuto's foot. Yuuto leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly. How could Balba throw lives away like trash!?

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Yuuto's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. I couldn't bear to look. Then it happened. The orb that Yuuto held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Yuuto. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. Was that really the reason?

…

This feeling…could it be?

The ghosts looked at Yuuto with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

I realized it immediately. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of. They looked so young…I can't believe such kids were the ones that died without being able to live their lives to the fullest. I started to tear up.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips. I was barely able to read his lips. Akeno confirmed what he was saying.

"…[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Yuuto started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Yuuto and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Yuuto in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But…]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly. I can't believe how lucky I am to see such a beautiful scene. It was just a split-second, but I thought I felt that Astral was feeling the same way I am.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Yuuto.

**[Alex.]**

…Yeah.

**[That boy has reached it.]**

…Reached it?

**[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]**

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Yuuto.

**[Balance Break.]**

* * *

**Part 3**

When the light started to fade away into the sky, Yuuto started talking aloud the thoughts he's been keeping in his heart.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

Yuuto was finally able to hear the true thoughts of his former-comrades.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

They weren't wishing for him to deliver their vengeance. They just wanted him to live and be happy. They wanted him to get new comrades and to smile. Yuuto's eyes start to show a new determination.

"But it's not like everything is solved."

It's just as he said. If Balba isn't taken down right now, there will be a repetition of the incident that ruined Yuuto's life. For the first time in my life, I truly believed that bastard doesn't deserve to live!

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

What a villain! Is "sacrificing" okay with you as long as no harm comes to you?!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

Ise shouts to Yuuto.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Rias and Akeno started to cheer for him as well.

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko did a rare shout.

"Please do your best!"

Asia as well.

I also decided to cheer for him.

"Yuuto! Go for it! It's not just your comrades from the past. But your friends right here are also sending their feelings to you. Use that power! Use those bonds to cut the evil! Nobody can stop you!"

Yuuto starts to cry at the encouragement. The difference this time is that the tears are made from determination.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed just laughs this beautiful scene off like it was garbage! He's just as evil as Balba. Yuuto also needs to take him because his comrades' spirits were still inside of that bastard. Yuuto knows this as well. He will never let Freed use their spirits to do any more evil deeds.

"…I will become a sword."

Yuuto states his determination.

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

Yuuto started to make a sword with his Sacred Gear, but this sword is way too different from the usual ones. I could sense his Sacred Gear and the spirits of his comrades mixing together. It started to align and formed a shape.

**[! No way…The demonic powers and holy powers are being mixed together! That's impossible!]**

! I am also shocked. The power of god and devil are fusing into one sword! This goes way beyond miracles! Amazing! Yuuto…You and your comrades are able to go this far because you guys are together again.

The sword was complete. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. The holy-demonic sword is the perfect name for it.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

So this is the power of Balance Breaker. I realize now that the true miracles and the impossibles can be made by these "glitches".

Yuuto ran towards Freed.

Yuuto increased his speed to the point that I could barely keep up with thanks to Astral's eyes. Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but Yuuto got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked his strike. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by the holy-demonic sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue after Yuuto said that, and stepped back after he pushed Yuuto back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards Yuuto with intense speed! Freed was using the abilities from the Excalibur pieces. I never got the info about the Excaliburs from Hikari, but it's obvious that it was coming from "Excalibur Rapidly". That sword was fused together from four Excaliburs, so it has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at Yuuto with god speed. It accurately tried to pierce him from every direction, but he managed to block each strike with ease. Freed's killing intent is easy to read thanks to the training. If one knows which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

**[Yuuto Kiba was already a stronger swordsman than that exiled priest. The only reason he was losing last time was because the Excalibur sword was stronger than his demonic-swords. But thanks to the Holy-demonic swords, Yuuto Kiba can fight evenly against him.]**

Now that Yuuto and Freed are on the same playing field, there's no way that Yuuto can lose.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. It disappeared? No. I think it became invisible. So Excalibur had such a convenient ability. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if Yuuto can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and Yuuto's sword made sparks. He was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space beside her started to distort. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura. The sword was huge! The blade had a beautiful blue colour to it. It looked weird but cool at the same time.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? That's the famous sword Durandal?! It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. In terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. According to legends, the original owner of the sword was the Paladin of the Holy Roman Emperor Charlamagne, Roland. Roland had once used the sword to fight a Muslim army of 100,000 men. Right now in front of my very eyes is that same legendary sword. She actually has it.

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. I see. Unlike Yuuto or Freed, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. It's huge! It had more power than Yuuto's Holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his invisible sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. What would happen when she masters the sword? I can't even imagine it. It's a good thing she's on our side.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

He overestimated the Excalibur. That's why he lost. It was too soon for him to use it. If he had train more with the holy sword and tried to understand that it was incomplete, then this battle may have been different.

Freed's killing intent became weak, and Yuuto went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! It's over! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

Yuuto cut down Freed as soon as he shattered the Excalibur and as he was talking to the spirits of his comrades.

* * *

**Part 4**

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound Yuuto made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach. Yuck. I started to feel a little sick seeing that blood, but I tried to endure it.

Anyway, I can't believe it. Yuuto did it. He surpassed the Excalibur. It was all thanks to his comrades. Yuuto gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. It looked like he accomplished his goal, but at the same he also seemed to have lost his aim. His desire for revenge must have disappeared. I'm glad. I couldn't express how happy I am for the wall that Yuuto just overcame.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. It seemed more concerned about Yuuto's Holy-demonic sword than the fact that the Excalibur broke. He didn't seem to realize his own situation.

Yuuto glares at him. That's right. It's not over yet. As long as that guy is still alive, the tragedy will continue. More innocent people will die.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

Yuuto pointed my Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him! But…

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

…

…Wha…What?

GOUGH!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Yuuto went up to him, but I already knew. Balba…just got killed. I fought back the urge to throw up. This was worse than a rated R-movie.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel. I glared at him full of killing intent.

This guy! He killed his own comrades! Unforgivable! This guy is worst! The lowest of trash!

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Rias got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the fallen-angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. I couldn't stop sweating. I couldn't stop shaking. I'm scared from the bottom of my heart. I wanted to run away.

…Battle to the death. This is truly the first time my heart is feeling this fear. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. Everybody looks at him seriously and fearfully. We have to defeat him. Not just to save this town, but also to survive. I don't want anyone to die! I'm more afraid of them dying than myself dying. I tried to convince Rias.

"Rias Gremory. This isn't anything about pride anymore. Our lives are much more important. If possible, we can use this advantage and make him regret it."

Everybody looks at me with surprise. I'm a human showing concern for devils who have been said to embodiments of evil since the beginning of mankind. I kept looking straight into her eyes to show how serious I am.

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise answered Rias's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

"Thank you."

"…"

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the fallen-angel if he let his guard down. But the fallen-angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. We can't miss this chance. We could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling. Ise…You're our last hope!

"…It's here!"

Ise's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. He had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was…Rias.

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

Ise-kun started to transfer the power at Rias's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. I couldn't help but crack a smile at this scene.

I see…Ise…You finally found someone you love and that someone loves you just as much. It seems you beat me to it.

**[*sigh*…Hikari will get angry if she hears that last part.]**

Huh? What does this have to do with Hikari? Did I say something weird?

The light on the jewel passed onto Rias, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

! I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. The power of the Boosted Gear is more frightening than I can imagine. Right now her opponent was…

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

The fallen-angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War! Yuck! Disgusting!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Rias's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Rias's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful. What?! He blocked it directly?! Just how strong is he?

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Rias's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Rias's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack. Also, because of the amount of demonic-power she just used, shooting another one would be… What was left was for Ise-kun to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel? Ise? Koneko? Akeno? Xenovia who held the Durandal? Yuuto with his Balance-Breaker? What can I do?

**[Alex. Don't panic. We still have an attack of our own.]**

! That's right! Spirit Bomb. The attack power is already powerful enough to knock down Cerebus with one hit. If I can use Ise's boosted power on me, we can possibly beat him.

**[Defeat him. I'm not sure. But according to the magic seal on the school ground, the correct meaning of undoing this seal is to simply knock him unconscious. Even if just for a second, it could possibly be enough.]**

I see. Knocking him out for a second is the best we can do. I began to charge for Spirit Bomb.

"Lightning!"

Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Rias's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. This is the first time I've seen her angry. Who's Barakiel?

**[Barakiel is one of the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". According to Hikari-sama's database, in terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. I don't know what that girl has to do with Barakiel though.]**

Kokabiel said she inherited from Barkiel. Could it be…?

Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Rias's attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Rias's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

I quietly whispered to Ise.

"Ise. One more time. This time transfer it to me."

"What!?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But my spirit bomb attack might be closest one with the same amount of attack power as Rias Gremory's attack. When the chance for a surprise attack comes, transfer the power to me. The spell to destroy the town should deactivate as soon as Kokabiel is unconscious. Even if it's just for a second, it should be enough. Please Ise."

Ise soon realizes what I'm trying to say. He ponders for a few seconds and soon nods.

"Alright. But don't die on me. Okay?"

I smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you Ise …for trusting.

"That's what friends are for."

Ise smiles back and quickly activates his Sacred Gear.

[Boost!]

STEP!

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. Yuuto also moved ahead as soon as she passed by. Together with Xenovia, they went on slashing at Kokabiel! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. Yuuto also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with their swords! Hee was taking on their attacks and their powerful swords as if it was nothing! As expected of the man who have fought in the Great War and lived.

"There!"

Koneko thrust her punch from behind him…

"Naïve!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Koneko!"

I quickly ran to Koneko with my speed magic and brought her back to everyone else in less than a second. Asia with teary eyes quickly started to heal her as soon as I put her down.

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

Yuuto seemed to have let his guard down because of the damage Koneko took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at him.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

Yuuto was shocked. A crack appeared on his Holy-demonic sword!

DON!

Xenovia and Yuuto were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent them flying. Yuuto somehow fixed my stance… But they were both breathing hard.

Damn it! Astral! How much longer?

**[Give me more time!]**

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

Yuuto put strength into his Holy-demonic sword and stood up again! The crack on his sword disappeared and he went forward slashing towards him with no flaws!

"Hahaha! You still come at me? Alright! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword."

ZAN!

Yuuto surrounded the fallen-angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. Alright! With this Yuuto made Kokabiel stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then!

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Damn it! It didn't work! Yuuto went forward slashing at him from the front. But the fallen-angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped his Holy-demonic sword with just two fingers! Are you serious!?

"Is this it?"

Kokabiel sighed. Yuuto couldn't move his sword at all! Yuuto created another Holy-demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers

On no! Yuuto is trapped…is what I thought what happened. But he did something that I didn't expect. Yuuto opened his mouth wide and created a third one! Right in front of his mouth! Yuuto held the grip with my teeth, and moved my neck to the side roughly! It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. Yes! Yuuto found an opening! Kokabiel let go of his swords and stepped back.

…Did he receive damage from that attack just then? I looked closely at Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek. There was a bit of blood coming out of it. Even after that amazing attack, Yuuto could only give him that much damage. Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

But…Yuuto managed to leave him wide open!

Let's go Astral!

**[I'm ready when you are!]**

"Ise! Quickly! Give me your power!"

"Yeah!

Ise quickly put his right hand on my shoulder.

"GIFT!"

[Transfer!]

Instantly, I felt a huge amount of power come inside of him. Some of the red aura was starting to mix with Astral's aura.

This wasn't the time to think about it though!

I quickly used Speed Magic to get close to him. But I was surprised that my speed also increased.

"Wha-!"

Kokabiel didn't expect me to charge forward and was stunned for a second. This is my chance!

"RED DRAGON SPIRIT BOMB!"

**[Release!]**

I hit him right at his face.

BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

Kokabiel flies a bit back being devoured by the red Spirit Bomb. What power!

Even though I was the one that released, I had no idea that it was this powerful! The Longinus Boosted Gear really can become a weapon that can kill God.

Everyone couldn't hold back their shock of that attack I just did. I can't blame them. That power clearly surpassed Rias's attack.

But the most important question comes first. Did I get him?

As soon as the cloud starts to clear up, something shiny came straight at me!

"Shit! Spirit Shield!"

I quickly used Spirit Shield since there wasn't enough time to dodge! Kuuuu! What power! I tried to concentrate all of my magic at the place where the spear of light hit the shield. But…

BANNNG!

"GA…!"

The spear exploded right in front and I flew back. All of the oxygen quickly left my body from the explosion. I fell about 20 feet away and rolled a few more feet.

*Cough**Cough*

I tried to breathe again, but all of my body hurts like hell! Astral…my condition is…

**[You didn't fracture any bones. It's a miracle you stayed in one piece. That damn Kokabiel…He still went easy on us.]**

Astral spoke in a rare angry and worried voice.

[Alex!]

Everybody comes up to me. Asia quickly tries to heal me. I soon started to feel better, but my body still feels sore. Then I heard an evil laughter.

"FUHAHA, FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kokabiel was slowly walking towards us while laughing. His face had a nasty bruise on it because of my punch. There was even a little blood coming out of nose and mouth. Damn it! It wasn't enough!

"FUHAHAHA! That hurts! That really hurts human…no Spirit boy! Man who would've thought that out of everyone here who gave a big injury like that was not Rias Gremory…Barakiel's daughter…Durandal…Holy-Demonic Sword…nor even the Sekiryuutei…but a lowly filthy… HUMAN! Kid, you are really strong! Maybe even stronger than any of these devils or followers of God. You don't have a master right? That really is interesting! If you continue training yourself at this rate you definitely can compete with me in a few years' time. If you were just a little stronger, than I probably would've lost my consciousness for a second and the magic seal would've been lifted. But too bad it was such bad timing. Sorry but I won't let you get another chance like that kid. Or maybe I should? This is getting interesting…No…THIS IS INTERESTING!"

Kokabiel started to laugh again. Disgusting. He's really enjoying this even though he got hit by that.

…Damn…it. What to do now? I'm running out stamina. I don't think I could pull that off again. It's likely I'll lose consciousness if I try it again, and it may not have much effect on Kokabiel. If that happens then he would kill me immediately. Even if I try to charge Spirit Bomb again or Ise tries to charge Boosted Gear then he's definitely going to kill us.

Kokabiel started smirking.

"But besides the Spirit Boy. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say? Masters…?

"…What do you mean?"

Rias asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…!

….

…

…

…..W…..What?

…Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said. This was probably the most shocking moment of my life.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist anymore? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… No…wait. It did seem possible. Many people are still suffering today. The fact that the number of believers today is decreasing is one proof. Another proof is the fact that the Sacred Gears have so much glitch. Astral did you knew? Did Hikari as well?

**[…I didn't know that either. But…I don't feel that shocked about it for some reason. Hikari-sama obviously must have known thanks to her database.]**

Then why didn't she tell us!?

**[She and God are not supposed to be related in any way. Kokabiel for once is right. It would be very dangerous if more people were to find out about that. It could lead to a war worse than the Great War.]**

I get it but…I still feel like I needed to know!

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even though I wasn't a believer, this fact is just too much to take in all of a sudden.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

Then the reason why Yuuto's Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist anymore. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise held her and called out to her. It seemed this truth was too much for her. Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

This guy just tormented us with psychological attack like that and just ignored us huh. Now he was going to destroy everything. God was dead…

…

…

Huh? Wait a minute. What the heck am I doing right now? Why am I on my knees?

I slowly started to get up. Something inside of me snapped. My body still hurts since Asia never finished the healing.

…I realized then. God was dead, but this world still exists.

Yeah… that's right.

**Even if God is dead, the world still moves forward.**

I also need to move forward. I'm the one to carve my own path to my future. It's always been this way since the day I was born.

I stepped forward

""Don't mess around!""

Suddenly a bright red light that came from next to me… It was Ise. He also shouted the same thing next to me. I continued shouting.

"I won't let do as you please anymore! You've already hurt my friends countless of times! Now you're going to destroy everything that's precious to us!? Don't screw around! You should at least try to understand others! Even though I never met him, maybe you should have tried to understand why Azazel didn't want another war after losing so many of his comrades in front of his very eyes!"

Ise continued.

"We won't let you destroy our town. My comrades. Buchou. And Asia. Just for your selfish motives! And I'm going to become a Harem-king! I would be troubled if you get in my way!"

…

You would be so cool if you hadn't said those last two sentences.

Man, you just had to ruin the atmosphere that we just made.

"Kukuku. Harem-king? Is that what the Sekiryuutei desires? Then do you want to come with me? You can become a Harem-king right away! I will snatch beauties as we walk past. You can make love to them as much as you want."

"…"

Ise froze there on the spot while trying to make a cool posture.

"I…I won't be deceived by sweet words like that!"

What was with that pause just now!? He almost convinced you didn't he!? Admit it! Admit it right now! After everything that's happened today, you paused now of all times!

"What about you, Spirit boy?"

"Hell no! Don't lump me together with this pervert! I have no interest in harem!"

**[Don't lie to yourself.]**

Fuck you Astral! Don't just go with the flow just because you have nothing to do with this!

"Ise! Geez! Wipe your drool! Why are you like that even in a situation like this!?"

Rias also got angry.

"…So…sorry. It seems like I'm really weak against the word "Harem"…"

"If you like girls that much, then I will do a lot of things for you after we return home alive!"

What the heck are saying!?

"Are you serious!? Th…then even sucking on oppai!?"

Ise! You know she just joking with-

"Yes! If you can win against that, then it's a cheap bargain!"

It wasn't a joke!? So you guys are going out!? I didn't expect your relationship to be this intense already!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The jewel on the Boosted Gear glowed brighter than before!

"Fufufu. Suck. I can suck it. I can suck them!"

Ise started smirking.

"Right now, I can even punch God. Ah, God doesn't exist anymore. Hahahaha!"

An intense red light that made me blink. I could feel an enormous power coming from his Sacred Gear.

"Yooooooooooooooooshaaaaaaaa! I'm going to beat you down to suck Buchou's nipples, Kokabiel!"

With a reason like that!? The Sacred Gear increased the power by answering the thoughts of the possessor. The Boosted Gear responded to Ise's lecherous thoughts and was trying to release its power. Why now of all times!? Rias also had red cheeks and seemed embarrassed because he said it loudly. I truly felt sorry for her, but you shouldn't have agreed to it without a second thought.

What the fuck!? Why during this "final boss" like battle do you release your true power for perverted things!? My image of a battle to the death is starting to crumble thanks to Ise.

**[You're just trying to hide your jealousy.]**

Shut up! I thought I told everyone not to lump me together with this pervert!

"…It's the first time I saw a Sekiryuutei who releases its power just by the mere thought of sucking a woman's nipples… What are you? Who are you?"

Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes. I know right! Ise said it up front with his chest put forward.

"I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Hyoudou Issei! Remember that, Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear that lives with ero thoughts and my hot blood!"

Until a moment ago, this area was filled with despair. But after hearing Ise's shout, everybody mysteriously seemed revived. It truly was absurd. But it doesn't matter anymore. Yuuto, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko who were supposed to be injured but everyone made a stance against Kokabiel. We could fight. We still hadn't lost. Yes, it was not like we couldn't win yet! Everyone's feelings became one.

…

…But there was still one more that I believe that should be fighting together.

"Aren't you going to fight alongside us?"

Everybody looked at me confused, but I ignored it and continued talking to **him**.

"This is your chance to protect this town."

[…]

"For the past few days, I have been hearing a strange voice out of nowhere. I thought it was a little boy or a spirit that needed. But I was so stupid. I only realized now that it was you who was calling for me right?"

[…]

"But now you don't have to suffer alone anymore."

[…*static*]

"Let's protect this town together."

[*static*]

"Let's fight together from now on. I won't walk away from you any longer. I will be there for you. Let's laugh together, talk together, and even suffer together. Let's become friends."

[*static**static*]

"You no longer have to become a weapon to kill people. Instead of destroying the evil together. Let's protect the innocent from the evil. You don't have to be covered by death or blood anymore."

I told **him** my true feelings. I want to help **him**. I want to protect **his **happiness.

[…Alex Kamijou]

I turned around while smiling and looked at **him who was lying next to Freed. Broken into pieces.**

"LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

**{…}**

I called his name while raising my right arm high.

"**EXCALIBUR!**"

**{YES! MY FRIEND!}**

SHINE!

The fused Excalibur that was broken into pieces started to give out as much light as Durandal. Even the Xenovia's Excalibur started to shine.

The remains of the hilt of the fused Excalibur flew into my right hand! The other pieces started to surround me in brilliant light! Xenovia's Excalibur came to me and suddenly broke into many pieces!

CRACK!

The hilt break as well! But it soon starts to come back together. The other pieces are starting to merge together!

[!]

Everybody was shocked at was happening to the broken Excalibur.

The light started to fade out. And what was in my hand was…

A straight sword that seemed to reach my chest if I put it into the ground. Excalibur. Everyone including me gasped not because of the shock of the sword appearing in my hand but because of the appearance of the sword. It looked very normal compared to the Excalibur swords. It was also much smaller than before. The sword was mostly covered in a brilliant, shiny gold colour except for the hilt which was blue. But the amazing thing about its appearance was that I couldn't say it was beautiful. Because the word "beautiful" wasn't good enough for this sword. The best word to describe Excalibur was sacred.

Not only that…as the person who's right now wielding the sword, I can feel it. An immense power is right now dormant power.

The legendary sword that was wielded by the legendary King Arthur. Said to be able to cut anything. Said to be one of the most powerful swords in the world. The very same legendary sword, Excalibur, has just chosen me as its new wielder.

Thank you for believing in me Excalibur.

Excalibur spoke again, but this time instead of a voice of a little boy, Excalibur sounded like a young man around my age. Instead of the voice of being shy, the voice was full of confidence and warmth.

**{No…I should be the one thanking you Alex. Not just your kind words but also your pure and noble heart also saved me. When God died, he told to do whatever I want as long as I don't succumb to evil. I decided for the first time for the next wielder to be someone of my choice. I wanted my ideal wielder to be someone who would never be evil, forever noble and kind, and to have a strong desire to protect the innocent. I didn't care if that person wasn't born with the ability to wield holy swords like you because I can give anyone permission to wield me. Actually, I would prefer if that person could only be able to wield me.}**

…

**{But…because of my selfishness, I caused the death of all those kids. To make it worse, I made that Holy-Demonic wielder suffer worse than death. Even though I could've let them wield me, all that matter to me was to find my ideal wielder.}**

…

**{I regretted what happened back then ever since. When the Holy Sword Project was completed, the artificial wielders caused me great pain, but I endured it. If I didn't, I felt that the wielders would suffer. I didn't want to see that hell ever again.}**

...

**{When I first came to this town, I sensed a very noble heart. I thought "What a pure heart". The pure heart that I'm talking about is different than what you're thinking about. The heart I'm talking about is a heart that never wants to see people suffer, that never wants to give up, and that never wants to succumb to evil. It was you Alex.}**

...

**{I wanted to meet you. I wanted you to wield me. I wanted to fight together with you. But I felt like it was too selfish of me when I first saw you. You looked like a normal, but happy boy. If I chose you, then you would definitely suffer. Yet, I couldn't help but ask for help. The feeling that I felt when you actually heard my voice is something I can't describe with words. But, I decided to give up because I couldn't do anything to stop that fallen angel. I only thought about your safety. I was willing to endure the pain that was even worse when that priest tried to fuse me together and especially when that other priest wielded me.}**

…

{**So I ask you again. Alex Kamijou. Are you truly fine with wielding a stupid sword like me that has caused misery over so many years especially to innocent children?}**

…

Excalibur. I admit you are a selfish sword.

**{…}**

But I will still wield you.

**{!}**

Like I said before, I want to help you fulfill your dream of becoming the sword that protects everyone from the evil. I'm just as selfish as you are to protect others and see their smiles. Maybe even more than you. I'm willing to suffer together with you. We will carry your burden together. I want to believe in you. I'm willing to give you another chance.

After all…

Aren't we friends now?

**{…Alex}**

SHINE!

Excalibur shined once more! This time the power surpassed Durandal even though it was only made of five of the Excalibur swords!

Kokabiel couldn't maintain his shock.

"T-That's impossible! A broken Excalibur is surpassing Durandal! This light! Why can't I help but remember the True Excalibur all those years ago when I see that light! You've clearly surpassed Freed even though he had more experience with Excalibur! Not only that…You've managed to fuse five of the Excalibur pieces into one with no incantation! Even Balba took almost an hour to fuse four of them! Spirit boy…Just who are you!?"

"Me…My name is Alex Kamijou! A nobody that was chosen by Excalibur to fight together to protect everything I care and love from evil scum like you! Now Excalibur, the kindest sword in the world, is my friend now. **He **will never do anything evil again. There will be no more war."

Kokabiel couldn't close his mouth. But soon it changes into an evil grin. Then it changes into a evil laugh.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! Interesting! Interesting! Interesting! Interesting! Interesting! This is really interesting! Since how many years have I felt this excitement coursing through my body!? Sekiryuutei! Alex Kamijou! Come at me you brats! Show me what you got!"

Kokabiel's aura and killing intent increased greatly. He's starting to get serious now.

I held Excalibur tightly with both hands. I looked at everyone and shouted…

"Let's protect this town together everyone!"

Everyone smiles at my determination.

"Yeah let's do this buddy!"

Ise smiles back. Boosted Gear started to shine even more.

Astral quickly charge up Spirit Bomb and fuse it with Excalibur's holy aura!

**[I got it! If it's with Excalibur, then the time of the charge should decrease by a lot.]**

That's awesome. Are you ready Excalibur?

**{I'm always ready when you wield me my friend.}**

Yosha! Let's do this! If we combine this attack with Boosted Gear, then it's definitely our win!

Before I could start charging Spirit Bomb…

"Fufufu. Interesting."

A sudden voice came from the sky. Thanks to Astral, I felt something coming this way from the sky. I looked up. The next one to realize it was Akeno. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realize it was Rias. I was in doubt but I soon realized it after that.

SHIVERS…

An unknown fear and nervousness ran throughout my whole body. That thing fell from the sky while overwhelming us with its presence and the power difference, which made me despair. It felt stronger than Kokabiel, one of the leader of the fallen angels.

FLASH!

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night.

…

Just who is he? Just who is person who holds such immense strength.

…Wait that armour looks just like a dragon. It was white. There was legend long with the "Welsh Dragon". It was called…

"…Vanishing Dragon."

The one to say that was the leader of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. "Vanishing Dragon"! The one that opposed the Red Dragon. The White Dragon! To think I would meet him here of all places. My whole body trembled. The feeling of my heart being grasped by it stopped me from moving. At the same time I was fascinated by the white appearance that emitted a mysterious light. Beautiful. My heart was taken by it instantly… Kokabiel made a sound with his tongue by the presence of the white armour.

"One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. "Divine Dividing Scale-mail". Just like the "Boosted Gear" it truly is an annoying thing."

…Vanishing Dragon in Balance-Breaker form. What was he doing here? Could it have something to do with Ise and his Boosted Gear which hosts his arch-rival!?

"…So you were attracted to the "Red". Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa..."

Before Kokabiel finished his sentence, his black wing went up into the air. Then there was blood coming out of him.

"It's like the wing of a crow. It has a disgusting colour to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?"

! So fast! He's even faster than Yuuto or even my Speed Magic! Almost…Like the speed of light!

If it wasn't for Astral's eye powers, I wouldn't have noticed that a white object attacked Kokabiel. The Vanishing-Dragon had a black wing in his hand. From his voice, was the Vanishing-Dragon a young man?

"Y…You! My wing!"

Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but the Vanishing Dragon laughed quietly.

…He managed to do attack Kokabiel without even trying. Without him noticing until the last second.

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me!"

Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky, but Vanishing-Dragon wasn't intimidated by it and said clearly,

"My name is Albion."

[Divide!]

I heard the sound, and the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished. It sounded similar to Boosted Gear's [Boost!].

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

…It was the exact opposite as the Boosted Gear. More than I could imagine. The ability of the Sekiryuutei doubles the power of the possessor and can transfer it to others. The ability of the Hakuryuukou halves the power of their opponents and make it theirs. With the remaining wings, Kokabiel tried to go towards the Vanishing-Dragon, Albion. But he couldn't catch him because he wasn't able to keep up with the movements that could be said to be as fast as the speed of light. The fallen-angel who completely overwhelmed us and played around with us was now being the one to be played around with.

[Divide!]

"Damn you!"

He tried to attack Albion with a spear of light and a sword of light, but Hakuryuukou swung his arm to the side and vaporized them! While Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting, his powers were getting halved.

[Divide!]

After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement fell so low that probably anyone here could take him on with ease. Albion sighed.

"…Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…"

Albion went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light.

THRUST!

Albion's fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel's body bent a lot and he vomited on the ground. He didn't even have a trace left of the overwhelming opponent from before…

"…I…Impossible… me…"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. "Impossible? Me?" What's after that? "This can't be?" Is it?"

Albion laughed as if he found it truly amusing.

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

Azazel! The Viceroy of the fallen angels!

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel… Azazeeeeel! I…I…!"

THRUST!

Albion's punch hit Kokabiel's face.

SLIP…

Kokabiel crumbled down and fell onto the ground. The fallen-angel who had 10 wings…now 9 wing went down… Albion put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

Albion walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

…Is that the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig?

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Is that the voice of the real Vanishing Dragon, Albion? Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating? Should I consider myself lucky or not that I get to hear them communicate to each other?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, but Ise-kun stepped up and seemed unsatisfied.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!? Because of you I can't suck Buchou's nipples!?"

Ise-kun made an angry face

That's what your mad about?!

Then Albion stared at me. I hate to admit it, but I got a little scared. It was like being stared at by a giant dragon that wanted to eat me.

"What's your name?"

I didn't expect that.

"…Alex Kamijou."

"…Alex Kamijou. That was a nice aura. Spirit and Holy aura. The boy who can merge with a spirit and also wields Excalibur. I hope I will get to fight you one day."

So he made his declaration of wanting to fight me!? What bad luck!

"HEY! Don't ignore me!"

Ise got even angrier.

The possessor of the Vanishing-Dragon left, saying such a thing,

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

The fight was over. The town was saved by someone we least expected…no we never expected.

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Update on OC Bio

OC Character Bio:

Name: Alexander Kamijou

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Human

Height: Six Feet

Appearance: Average build. Has short black hair. (Hairstyle is like Jude Mathis from Tales of Xillia but a little bit longer at the front). Has brown eyes. (Face is similar to Rihan Nura or Rikuo Nura from Nurarihyon no Mago.

Occupation: 2nd Year at Kuoh Academy

Skills: Cooking. Good with building things related to technology and programming. Knows the basic of Tae Kwon Do. (He quit learning Tae Kwon Do after moving to Japan.) He can consciously and unconsciously erase his presence, and the person won't realize he's there until he speaks or something. (Kinda like Kuroko's misdirection from Kuroko no Basuke).

Sacred Gear: None

Weapons: **Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, and Excalibur Transparency. Can merge all five of them into one. (The appearance will look exactly like the Excalibur from Fate/Stay Night except that's it a little darker to show that it's still incomplete.)**

Biography: Normal boy with a normal family. Was born in America but moved to Japan when he was 11 years old. His parents are almost always out on business trips, so he usually lives alone at home. He usually sees them on holidays or birthdays. He has the highest scores in the 2nd year students. He's also one of the top students in Kuoh Academy when compared to the rest of the students in the school. Even then he doesn't really stand out much. He hangs out with friends, but he's mostly alone.

Personality: Serious most of times but can have humor sometimes. Kind and intelligent. He likes helping others whenever possible. He believes that friends and family are the most important things in the world. Gets really embarrassed when he sees perverted things or hears about things.

Likes: reading books, playing video games, surfing the web, working with technology, teasing others, and seeing people happy

Dislikes: Evil, seeing people suffering, blood, ghosts, perverted stuff, and fighting

Triva: Contracted with a spirit named Astral and a goddess named Hikari. Has a bad habit of calling people by their first names without honorifics because he was raised in America before coming into Japan. Caused a lot of misunderstandings.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Wow! This took longer than I thought. But the battle against Kokabiel is over! Now there's only two more chapters left to finish this arc. Don't worry the next two will be much shorter than this one.

But more importantly, Alex got a new weapon! And what timing!

Excalibur. The remaining two pieces are aware of his existence now and will be waiting for him. The problem is that they don't have any tracking beacon, so it won't be easy to find them especially because you know who has the Excalibur Ruler. Also, they can still be wielded by others who have the right holy factors until Alex wields them.

But it's too bad Alex and Ise never got their chance to shine. That Albion just had to ruin it. But worse of all is that now he has his sights on those two to a wonderful fight to the death. What a battle maniac!

Well that's all for now. I decided to post my progress with new chapters on my profile from now on so make sure to check it from time to time.


	6. Chapter 5

**[…] - Astral**

**{…} - Excalibur**

Chapter 5

"**Would you like to become my Rook?"**

**Part 1**

**[The magic seal has been destroyed 100%. The town is no longer in danger.]**

…It's over. Even if someone intruded, this town was saved. I almost fell down on the spot. I'm so exhausted. Both physically and mentally. So much has happened. I couldn't help it. My first fight was against a "Final boss" kind of guy.

I looked at Excalibur. I couldn't stop looking at him. I still couldn't believe I'm wielding the legendary sword. Unbelievable.

…

But there was something I'm still wondering about.

Hakuryuukou. Albion.

And…

Azazel…

Why did the big boss of the fallen angels helped us? Why did he send someone like that guy as reinforcement? No. He probably had no intention but still…

KNOCK.

I heard someone hit something next to me. It was Ise hitting Yuuto's head. It looks like Yuuto was in a confused state of what to do now, so Ise is trying to make him feel better.

Ise said to Yuuto while smiling…

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

Ise was looking at Yuuto's Holy-demonic sword with interested eyes.

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

Yuuto started to smile again.

That's right Yuuto. That smile suits you the best. It felt like such a long time since I got to see that smile.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia asked Yuuto with a worried face. She was worried about him, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. She's truly a kind girl. I can see why everyone likes to be with her.

"Yuuto."

Rias called Yuuto with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Rias's hand patted Yuuto's cheek. That must be her way to comfort her friends.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When I looked at Ise, he was glaring at Yuuto with eyes filled with jealousy. Hey Ise. Just give the guy a break. You don't have to exaggerate you know. You and Rias are going out. I was about to say that, but Ise started talking.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

He said it with a shy face. Nice job Ise. You're becoming a real man. Letting Yuuto have such an honorable position as Rias's "Knight".

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

Yuuto smiled again.

**{Alex.}**

Huh? What is it Excalibur?

**{Could you do me a favor?}**

A favor? Sure what is it my friend?

Excalibur told me the favor.

…

Is that really what you want?

**{…Yes. I can't move forward together with you and Astral if I can't settle this.}**

Alright then…

"Yuuto."

Yuuto looked at me.

"What is it Alex-kun?"

Stab.

I stabbed Excalibur into the ground in front of him. I'm a little surprised. It felt like putting a spoon in ice cream.

"There's something that Excalibur wants to say to you. I'll say it to you in his place."

Yuuto and the others look at Excalibur in confusion.

I bowed at them.

"Excalibur wants to say that he's sorry. Even though there's nothing in this world that can make you forgive him, he still wants to say that he's sorry."

"…"

Yuuto was taken aback. He didn't know what to say.

"…Excalibur…did?"

I straightened myself and nodded. I started to explain to Yuuto everything Excalibur told me a few minutes ago. About him wanting to find his ideal wielder. About him regretting of getting Yuuto and his comrade killed.

"…"

Yuuto looked at Excalibur with serious eyes and then looked at me. I thought there was anger in his eyes, but I was wrong.

He sighed and looked at Excalibur again.

"Excalibur…I'll never forget the pain and hatred that my comrades and I suffered from the Holy Sword Project. I'll never forgive what Balba did to us there. I don't think I can ever forgive you either."

…

"But…I wonder if I really did hate you. Maybe it was just my way of avenging my comrades by holding a grudge against you and the other holy swords."

…

"Now I feel like a heavy burden has been lifted from me. I feel like I've just been saved by everyone here. When I think about it now, my comrades and I were probably going to treat you like a tool and kill people for the sake of God. Alex is probably the only one that thinks of you as a friend right from the start."

…

"Excalibur…just like Alex has given you another chance to start over. I also wish to give you another chance, so promise me. Promise me that you'll never abandon him and that you'll become the sword that protects him from evil."

…Excalibur starts to blink in response to Yuuto's promise.

"Yuuto…Thank you."

"Was that from Excalibur?"

"It was from both of us."

I smiled while laughing a little.

"Congrats Yuuto. You can finally move forward."

Yuuto nods back as we bump our fists together.

Rias comes forward. I thought she was going to say something to me, but she went to Yuuto instead.

"Now."

VOOOM.

Rias's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound.

! Oh no! It couldn't be…

My face instantly paled.

Rias smiled at Yuuto while he was in doubt.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, Yuuto was spanked 1000 times while Ise laughed on the ground. For me, I was too afraid to even move because I was afraid that I was going to get spanked, too.

I completely underestimated the power of the reinforcements. I thought they specialized only in fighting, but they also specialized in cleaning up messes. Sona Sitri…No I mean Kaichou (She almost threatened me not to call her by her real name.) and her servants also helped out.

Kaichou and Rias told me not to tell anyone about anything to be related to this. I said yes to them without hesitation. They were pretty surprised about how cooperative and calm I am in front of them despite the fact that I know that they're devils.

"Anyone that wants to protect this school or this town is someone I can never believe them to be evil even if they're devils. Races have nothing to do with good or evil. The only reason I'm willing to keep this all a secret is because I want to be friends with all of you. I doing this as a request from you guys"

Everyone was speechless after I said that, but it was the truth. Those were my true feelings. The feelings that came straight from my heart. I couldn't care less that they were devils. That's irrelevant to me.

They all still had some doubt, but I could tell that felt a sense of relief from my words.

As for church girls, Xenovia and the other girl that I later found out her name to be Irina Shidou were confused on what to do about Excalibur. Their orders were to retrieve the Excalibur swords, but Excalibur ended up choosing me as his wielder. I wondered what they were going to tell the Vaticans. But Excalibur…

**{Alex…Hand me over to them.}**

!

Excalibur!?

**{If I don't go with them, the Vatican might order more people to hunt us down. We will be getting into unnecessary conflicts. The worst case scenario is that someone may die.}**

...

…H…He's right…But…I…I…I don't want to say goodbye to you!

Shit! I was about to cry.

**{I don't want to say goodbye to you either. So I won't. We'll definitely meet each other again. I just know you, me, and Astral were meant to be together.}**

Yeah…It's a promise!

I split Excalibur back into five pieces again and handed them over to Irina. I somehow managed to convince her to try to persuade the Vatican to hand Excalibur back to me if possible.

…I can only hope.

As I was about to walk home while being depressed…

"Alex! Wait a minute!"

Someone called me. I turned around.

"…Ise. I thought you already went home."

"…Well…I forgot to tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about me being a devil and worse of all for getting you in danger."

I started to crack a smile and shook my head. I see now…He felt that it was his fault for getting me involved in all this. I suddenly felt better. Ise was still my friend. He still wanted to be my friend.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one to apologize for not telling you about my spirit Astral. I know you were concerned about my safety. It was my decision to get involved of this in the first place."

"…Alex."

"Even if it was your fault, I should be thanking you. I was able to get befriend the legendary Excalibur. So please, can we still be best friends?"

Ise was surprise at my request, but his face soon changed to a big smile.

"Yeah… Let's be friends forever!"

"Yeah! Friends forever!"

We bumped fists together.

"Hey Alex. On our next day off, I'm going to a karaoke with some of my friends. Do you want come? Asia, Koneko-chan, and Kiba are coming as well."

"Sure! I don't mind. It's been a while since I've gone to a karaoke. I'll definitely come."

With that, my friendship with Ise was restored again, and I walked home feeling much better.

As I was going home though…

**{*sniff* *Crying* Alex…*sniff*…I already miss you…*sob* *sniff*…I don't want to leave you after all…*Crying*}**

I could hear Excalibur in my head. Excalibur's voice returned to a shy little boy voice and started to cry like a spoiled kid. I did say that it was okay for him to be a little selfish, but…

My image of the of the legendary sword started to crumble in my heart.

* * *

**Part 2**

I woke up in my bed. The sun was already out. I checked my clock and I woke up about half an hour before the alarm clock. I guess after everything that happened I still felt a little restless.

At least that what I it was, but I think it's because my body feels heavy for some reason. Not only that I feel something really soft. I think it's really the softest thing I've ever felt. I tried squishing it.

"Ahn…"

!

I heard a beautiful erotic sound come out of nowhere! I froze on the spot.

"Unnn…"

I heard it again! This voice is…!

I flipped the blanket and…

A face popped right in front of my face.

It was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with beautiful eyes that has the same color as the golden blade Excalibur and beautiful black hair that's like the everlasting darkness. I just stared at her face confused and mesmerized by her beauty. I recognized this face.

"H-H-H-H-HHHIIIIIIKARRRIIIIII!"

Yes it was the [self-proclaimed] goddess, Hikari! The one who I contracted with!

I unconsciously looked elsewhere and I regretted it.

" &^#$*^&%$^&...!"

I shouted gibberish. I couldn't help it because…

Hikari was right now completely naked! This is my first time seeing a naked girl in my life! She didn't have anything covering herself and it didn't seem like she was trying. Worst of all, she was lying on her back, so I ended up seeing every single part of her body from head to toe (except for her back and butt). I even saw her private parts. I think I'm going to faint from all the blood rushing into my head.

But I must admit her body is very beautiful. In my opinion, it definitely surpassed Rias or Akeno. A body that would even put super models to shame. She had beautiful white skin with just the right tone that was the complete opposite to her pure black hair, her beautiful legs, her bewitching thighs, beautiful thin waist, and beautiful enormous breasts that seemed contrasting to her skinny body. Though she was skinny, she didn't look fragile or muscular. It was perfectly in the middle I'm not Ise, but I truly believe she has the perfect body. I felt like I could stare at forever. I felt guilty because I almost felt no shame about it.

About a second later after screaming gibberish, Hikari's eyes opened. She soon showed a beautiful happy smile.

"Good Morning Alex!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Is that really going to be the first thing you say to me in the morning?"

"Who the hell would say good morning to someone in the same bed while naked?"

"…Me?"

I sighed. I don't want to already use up all of my energy for today.

"Well first of all…Good Morning Hikari. Second of all put on some clothes on Hikari. And third, what are you doing in my bed?"

"The only thing I can do is respond to the last one and why I'm naked."

…Why?

"The reason why I'm in your bed naked is because I was trying to relieve the stress in your body using senjutsu and healing magic I learned a while back. You must've been pretty exhausted after that last fight."

I still didn't understand quite well why she has to talk about it without worrying about me looking at her naked. Also, I never even asked her why she's naked.

I didn't realize it until now, but I was shirtless. I felt like something clicked inside of me. I quickly tried to cover myself.

"Pervert! What exactly did you to me!? It was my first time! You better take responsibility!"

"…Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Hikari said that with a wry smile.

"Sorry. I just felt like joking around by instinct."

"Your sudden personality change will never cease to amaze me when it comes to teasing others, but that's interesting in a way."

Hikari starts to giggle cutely and then spoke again.

"Don't worry. None of us will need to take responsibility…"

I couldn't hear the last part, but I could've sworn she said "unfortunately" or something like that. Must have been my imagination.

"Well anyway…Thank you Hikari. I feel much better now. Just don't do this again."

Hikari turned sad again. She started to look at me with a cute wet puppy eyes. That's really cheating! My heart skipped a beat.

All of a sudden she grabbed my head and my face was in her breasts!

" &^#$*^&%$^&...!"

Whoa it's really soft-wait no! Damn it! I couldn't think straight. She gripped me really tight, so I couldn't get away.

"Hey Hikari! Let go! I can't breathe!"

"Relax Alex! Just enjoy this nice boob pillow!"

"What the hell is a boob pillow!?"

I've heard of a lap pillow and a body pillow, but this is the first time I heard those two words miraculously put together.

"*smooch*"

"! H-Hey!"

Suddenly Hikari kissed me on the forehead! I got even more nervous about how nice it felt.

"Seriously Hikari! Can you please sto-…"

My voice trailed off. I could've sworn I felt water falling on my face.

"…*sniff*"

Hikari was crying.

"*sob*…I'm…so glad…that you survived…"

"…Hikari?"

"Baka!"

"…!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! You are really a baka! Why did you all those reckless things!? You promised to only support, but you only recklessly charged at the enemy."

This is the first time I've ever seen Hikari cried. This is the first time I've ever seen Hikari worried.

…I get why. It's because I'm her only friend. But it's not only that. It's also because she has no family. There's no one to love her or give her warmth. Except for me…

I quietly hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for making you worried."

"…"

"…I'm home."

"…Yes Alex….*sniff*…welcome back."

Hikari tried her best to smile again.

After a few minutes…

"Hikari…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"Why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

"For saving them…"

"…Who?"

"You know who…?"

"…"

"It was you who gave the ghosts of Kiba's comrades the ability to temporarily manifest into this world and then pass on."

"…"

"It was you who gave Excalibur the ability to merge again."

"…"

The last part of the contract: to give blessings to the contractor or his comrades. I'm not sure what the limit she has to giving them, but the blessings that she gives are what makes Hikari one of the most powerful support-types in the world.

"You saved them. I can't thank you enough."

"You wrong Alex. It was mostly thanks to you. All I did was give them a little push. Your pure heart is what got that Holy-Demonic swordsman to let go of his grudge against Excalibur. Also, I couldn't have given Excalibur that ability if you hadn't considered him your friend. It was all thanks to you and your pure heart "

"Even if you only helped just a little bit, I still need to thank you."

After that, Hikari started to blush a little at my smile and my honest words. I started to blush as well since she started to look cute with her shy look.

"I-It's almost time for school. You better get going."

"Y-Yeah."

I got up and tried to put my shirt on since I was worried I felt strange showing off my body in front of her.

"Wait Alex."

"Huh?"

I turned around, and she still had her beautiful body completely exposed!

"Put some clothes on!"

She ignored me and continued.

"I think I know now what role suits you best."

"My role?"

"Yes I don't believe a supporting character suits you after all."

"Then what role is best for me?"

Hikari smiles and then tells me the word I will never forget.

…

…

…

I smiled as well. Hikari always seemed to say the right words to put me at ease and help me move forward.

"Thank you Hikari."

Hikari soon starts to giggle. Huh? Did I say something weird?

"I'm so glad we can talk so openly now."

! I almost forgot that I was still half naked while Hikari was still completely naked.

"Shut up! Don't blame me if you catch a cold!"

Hikari starts to laugh at my face that my face is turning really red.

After that we finally put our clothes on, and Hikari went back to the dream world. I went to school and was finally able to talk my good friends, Yuuto and Ise. It felt like a long time since I went to school.

* * *

**Part 3**

As I was about to head home from school, I heard a voice from behind.

"Kamijou Alex."

I turned around.

"! Rias Gremory!"

It was Rias Gremory, and next to her was Akeno Himejima. Rias spoke once more in a polite matter with a gentle smile.

"Good day to you Kamijou Alex. I'm sorry to bother you, but I will like to have a small talk with you. Would be kind as to come with me? I never did get the chance to properly introduce myself to you."

I guess it was something important, so I agreed to follow them. I also have something important to talk to her about.

The place we end up at is the back of the school building. In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building. Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school". The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance. It's old, but it isn't that bad.

Rias and Akeno took me to their clubroom, which is all the way back in the old building on the second floor. Until now, I could hardly believe that the two school idols were part of the Occult Research Club, but now that I know that they're devils, it all makes sense now.

When I went in there, I was a little surprise. The place looked kind of scary. The room seems like a murder scenario. There were strange writings everywhere and in the middle was a big magic circle.

"Would you like some tea?"

All of a sudden Akeno had set two cups of tea at the table. Rias is already sitting down at one side. Looks like they knew I was going to follow them. I sat down on the opposite side from Rias. Akeno stood behind Rias. After taking a sip, Rias started the conversation.

"Well then, I know it's kind of late but let's start with the introduction. My name is Rias Gremory and I'm…"

"Ise's girlfriend."

"…Eh?"

Rias stared blankly at me but soon she started to blush.

"Don't worry Rias Gremory. I haven't talk to anyone about this."

"E-Eh? N-No t-that's not what I mea-…"

"I know that you're keeping it a secret in order to protect your beloved boyfriend, so don't worry about."

"No please listen to me…"

I stopped her by putting my hand in front of her. I gave her a thumbs up and smiled at her.

"I want my best friend Ise to be happy as well."

"U-Uhm…Alex…"

I did a little bow.

"My friend can definitely show his manly side from time to time, but sometimes he can be hopeless pervert. So I leave Ise under your care. I wish you guys happine-…"

"Wait just a minute! You got the wrong idea!"

Rias couldn't handle it and started to act like a girl her age. She glared at me, but I thought it looked kind of cute. Akeno couldn't stop giggling.

"Ise is just my cute servant who I adore very much! Please don't get the wrong idea!"

"Hmm…I see…That's too bad. I thought you guys would make a great couple."

Rias started to look with a surprise face while blushing. It definitely seemed like a "We do?" kind of face.

Now I understand why you fell with this girl Ise. She has many interesting and cute sides. As for Akeno, she was looking the other way.

"Arara…I'm kind of jealous that other people are starting to see Buchou and Ise-kun as a couple."

Akeno said it with the intention that Rias and I could purposely hear that while trying to whisper. Rias gave her the look, while Akeno looked away pretending she didn't say anything.

Rias sighed.

"Now I understand what Ise meant about being cautious when I talk to you."

Tch. Ise has already warned her about me. Looks like it won't be that easy teasing her anymore.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll introduce myself first then. My name is Kamijou Alexander. I prefer to be called Alex."

"My name is Rias Gremory. I'm a high-class devil who is the heir to the Gremory Household."

"It's nice to meet you Rias Gremory. What would like to talk to me about?"

"Right. Let's get straight to the point."

Rias takes something from her pocket. It looked like a chess piece.

…Wait a minute! Could that be…!?

"Is that a…!?"

"Ara. Are you familiar about the Evil Pieces?"

"Yes."

I told her what I know about the Evil Pieces.

"Well that pretty much sums it up. So I would like to ask you Kamijou Alex?"

Rias shows the piece in front of me.

"**Would you like to become my Rook?"**

…

…So that's what this is about huh?

"…Why me?"

"I see potential in you. You have tremendous talent in using magic, but the problem is that you don't have the ability to hold magical power in you. In order to make up for that, you merge with your spirit which seems to hold an extraordinary amount of magic that could rival that as an Ultimate-class…no maybe even a Maou-class."

She pretty much understood why I merge with Astral. I have talent to use magic, but I don't have any magic power in me. Astral has a huge amount of magic inside of him, but for some reason he can't use any of it. We merge together to fill our weak points, which makes us the perfect duo.

"I get it…But why a Rook?"

"I already used the Queen piece for Akeno, Bishops for Asia and another person that I will tell you later, and all of my Pawns for Ise. I could revive you with a Knight, but you already specialize in speed. Rook is the best piece to get rid of your weakness."

She's amazing to already figure out my weakness in that last fight. Yes, my weakness is pretty much my human body. I lack the power and defense that other supernatural beings have. My power and defense may improve after merging with Astral but it's not even close to a devil. If I reincarnate into a devil with a Rook piece, then my power and defense will increase by a lot. My only physical weakness would be holy attacks, but I can use defense spells to block that.

"Well, what will you do?"

"I don't think I will be useful with just Astral. I gave Excalibur back to the Vaticans."

"But you're planning to get it back right?"

"...Yes."

"If that's the only problem, then leave it to me. I can ask my Oni-sama, Sirzech Lucifer-sama, to help convince the Vaticans to return Excalibur to you."

"…You will?"

"Of course I would. I would do anything for my cute servants."

…I could be with Excalibur again. I closed to think about this.

…

…

…

….I suddenly remembered what Hikari said to me.

…I finally made my decision.

I told Rias Gremory my answer.

* * *

Author's Note

What is Alex's decision?

What did Hikari tell him?

Find out right now by reading the next chapter.

…

About Excalibur…DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! Excalibur will be back soon. He will definitely be back before the big battle of the next arc (Volume 4). I was just trying to be realistic of the situation that Alex and Excalibur were in. And besides, Excalibur would be just an extra during the next arc, so I wanted Excalibur to have some importance in the next arc by having Excalibur be the goal for Alex in the next arc.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"**The Deuteragonist"**

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. I was in the club room of the Occult Research Club sitting on a sofa while reading a book in English about the Devils which Rias-no I mean Buchou gave to me. Right across from me was a foreign girl who was waiting for a certain someone. The foreign girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform. I was surprised to see her the other day, but I already got used to it.

I heard the door open. When I looked that way, Asia and Ise came into the club room and were shocked at seeing Xenovia. I was about to say hi, but Xenovia beat me to it.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

"Wh…..why, are you here!?"

Ise couldn't hide his unrest and pointed his finger at her. It's rude to point fingers at others you know.

PA!

Black bat-like wings grew out of Xenovia's back.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? It's the wings of a devil! What's the meaning of this!?"

Ise shouted in shock. Man, he can be a bit too noisy sometimes, but that's what makes him so much fun to hang out with.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Ise-kun."

Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

Ise replied with half-open eyes.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it alright to use such a valuable piece?"

Ise asks Buchou like he still can't believe it. Well, I also thought it was a little too fast for Xenovia to decide to become a devil.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

Buchou seems like she is enjoying it. She seems to be the type to not think about the small stuff. But certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy-sword, Durandal, feels reliable. The Gremory group will definitely become even stronger.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…."

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed. She's also weird like everyone else. Buchou looks at me.

"Now that Xenovia has been introduced, I think it's time to our other new member."

I stood up and walked in front of Ise.

"Hey Ise."

Ise was even more shocked.

"Wha-…! A-A-A-A-A-Alex! W-W-What are you doing here!?"

"Well I am now a member of this club as well, so it's pretty obvious that I would come here for club activities."

"A member of this club!? Club activities!?...No way!?"

Ise seems to have come to a realization, so I guess I should tell him the truth.

…

…

…

I started to chuckle.

"What were you expecting something to happen? Like black wings or something?"

"…..Eh?"

Ise stared at me with a confused look. I couldn't hold it in and started to laugh loudly.

"Hahaha. **You thought I became a devil didn't you?** Hahaha."

"Eh?"

"Geez, Alex. Please stop teasing my Ise. Even if you are his friend, there's a limit to making fun of others."

Rias tries to stop me with a wry smile. I wipe the tears in my eyes.

"Sorry Buchou, but I couldn't help it. Anyways Ise, yeah…**I'm still human**."

"A human!? Buchou!?"

"I tried to make him my servant, but he refused. I was disappointed about it, but I couldn't force him or anything. But it's fine isn't it Ise. Alex promises not to tell anyone about us being devils, and he even wants to be friends with us. It would be better to teach him about the world of the devils if he becomes a member of the Occult Research Club. I also think it's pretty interesting to have a human here as a member of this club. This way you guys can hang out with each other more."

"I see….But won't he…"

"If you wonder about me being in danger, it's fine. I have Astral by my side. Sooner or later, Excalibur as well."

"Excalibur?"

Ise looks confused. Xenovia tries to explain for me.

"Alex gave Excalibur back to the Vaticans."

"Eh!? He did!? Why Alex!?"

Ise looks at me with shock, confusion, a little bit of anger.

"…Excalibur asked me to."

"Excalibur did?"

"Think about it Ise. Unlike Durandal, Excalibur is supposed be the sword that anyone with the right factors to be able to wield. Now that Excalibur has chosen me as its only wielder, the Church will probably not be happy about. They would probably hunt for me if I kept him. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of my selfishness. Excalibur thought so, too."

"…Damn it! That's so unfair!"

I nodded to that. Yeah I also think it's unfair as well.

"I talked to Irina and she said that she could try to convince them. Buchou is also going to contact Sirzechs Lucifer. For now I will have to wait."

Ise nods reluctantly, but he soon starts to wonder about something.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina already returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs."

Xenovia answers his question.

"Was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself…. Does the Church usually go that far to get rid of those people seen as heretics? They are quite extreme. I don't think I can ever understand their definition of a heretic.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to them.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. How did Irina feel when she returned home…..? Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past. Unfortunately, they haven't said anything about Excalibur, but I'm sure we'll hear something from them."

…So they feel unsatisfied. Well, these guys are their enemies anyway. Well maybe we should feel satisfied because at least they apologised about Balba.

As for Excalibur…The only thing they will probably do is ask us if we did anything weird to him that would make him unable to be wielded by only me.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

Xenovia says it while making a sigh. Ise finally realizes that it's Kaichou. When he looked at Buchou, she nods her head to confirm it. It is pretty incredible.

Seriously, what's going on with this school….

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state."

Buchou explained it to us.

…For some reason, I feel very complicated about it. Even though Kokabiel got the punishment that he deserves, he won't be ever come outside again. I'm glad I won't see that selfish bastard ever again, but I can't help but imagine being frozen forever.

….

…To lose my freedom. Just thinking about that happening would drive me insane as soon as that would happen to me.

"Though it ended with the intervention of "Vanishing Dragon". They stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization."

That time, the "Vanishing Dragon" was already in its Balance-Breaker form when it descended from the sky. Ise shows a serious expression about it. That's right. He's an existence that Ise would've have to face one day.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

Buchou says it with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder. So the Governor of the Fallen-Angels is someone with a huge ego huh. But isn't it something big that the representatives of the three sides would be gathering? I don't know what they would be talking about then, but it seems like it would affect the future of the world…even me.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved. Even Alex has been asked to come."

""Are you serious!?""

Ise and I wasn't the only one who got surprised by Buchou's words. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. Well obviously. Anyone would get surprised if they were told to stay in the place with the big important people!

…I'm also invited?...Me?... A human?...I'm not sure what to feel now. Should I feel honored or scared?

Ise asks Xenovia something.

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

Fourth strongest huh…That's why he was able to defeat Kokabiel who we couldn't even stand up against. What's more scary is that there are three more people stronger than him. Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. You truly are a good girl Asia. Her psychological state was at danger after hearing the rejection of God, but because Buchou and Ise were with her she returned to normal.

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

At that moment, I'm pretty sure I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U..umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile. They will definitely become best friends one day. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal."

Xenovia then looks at me.

"Kamijou Alex. I also hope for you to wield True Excalibur one day as well. If it's you, I will definitely get the decisive battle between the legendary swords that I'm hoping for."

"…Yeah. I'll do my best."

That's the only thing I could say. I really don't like fighting after all. I don't think she'll take no for an answer. I hope I won't die when that happens. I feel scare from the pressure Xenovia is emitting right now. Xenovia then looks at Yuuto.

"I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Yuuto also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him.

CLAP!

Buchou claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let us all introduce ourselves properly to our new club member, Kamijou Alex!

[Yes!]

"Yosha! I'll go first. I'm Hyoudou Ise! Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

"Kiba Yuuto. Rias Gremory's Knight."

"Argento Asia. Rias Gremory's Bishop!"

"…Toujou Koneko. Rias Germory's Rook."

"…Ufufu. Himejima Akeno. Fuku-Kaichou of the Occult Research Club and Rias Gremory's Queen."

"Finally, I'm Rias Gremory herself. The King and the Kaichou of the Occult Research Club!"

PA!

Everyone in front of me got their wings out.

[Let's get along!]

Everyone says that to me with a bright smile. They really mean it…

"Thank you everyone! My name is Kamijou Alex! I may be a human, but I hope we can all get along."

Everyone puts their wings up. Rias claps her hands together again.

"Now, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of us laughed together.

As we were laughing, I remembered what Hikari told me the other day.

* * *

**Part 2**

**Flashback**

Hikari smiles and then tells me the word I will never forget.

"**The Deuteragonist."**

...

"Deuteragonist?"

"That's right. I'm pretty sure already, but deuteragonist, originated from the Greeks, is the second most important character in a story. That character can either be either an important enemy to the protagonist, the rival to the protagonist, or the main supporter for the protagonist."

"…"

"Alex Kamijou. You are an important supporter to your friend, Issei Hyoudou. He has been reincarnated into a devil. Even if he has friends who also reincarnated into devils, he still may feel detached from humans. He can never tell any humans that he's a devil not even to his own parents. **Except for you**."

! I see now. I'm probably one of the very few links left for Ise to connect to humans. I'm one of the only humans who knows that he's a devil and still his friend.

"During that battle, you also gave them hope. You also gave them hope that humans and devils can live together in harmony. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

That's right Hikari. That's one of the reasons why I stayed a human. Your words saved me.

It's fine that Ise is the protagonist. It's fine if I become the deuteragonist. If everyone can still smile, then it's alright with me. Being human isn't bad at all. I have my own advantages.

And so, my adventure filled with devils and other supernatural beings. I started to laugh about how exciting it's going to be from now.

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Update on OC Bio

* * *

OC Character Bio:

Name: Alexander Kamijou

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Human

Height: Six Feet

Appearance: Average build. Has short black hair. (Hairstyle is like Jude Mathis from Tales of Xillia but a little bit longer at the front). Has brown eyes. (Face is similar to Rihan Nura or Rikuo Nura from Nurarihyon no Mago.

Occupation: 2nd Year at Kuoh Academy; **member of the Occult Research Club**

Skills: Cooking. Good with building things related to technology and programming. Knows the basic of Tae Kwon Do. (He quit learning Tae Kwon Do after moving to Japan.) He can consciously and unconsciously erase his presence, and the person won't realize he's there until he speaks or something. (Kinda like Kuroko's misdirection from Kuroko no Basuke).

Sacred Gear: None

Weapons: Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, and Excalibur Transparency. Can merge all five of them into one. (The appearance will look exactly like the Excalibur from Fate/Stay Night except that's it a little darker to show that it's still incomplete.)

Biography: Normal boy with a normal family. Was born in America but moved to Japan when he was 11 years old. His parents are almost always out on business trips, so he usually lives alone at home. He usually sees them on holidays or birthdays. He has the highest scores in the 2nd year students. He's also one of the top students in Kuoh Academy when compared to the rest of the students in the school. Even then he doesn't really stand out much. He hangs out with friends, but he's mostly alone.

Personality: Serious most of times but can have humor sometimes. Kind and intelligent. He likes helping others whenever possible. He believes that friends and family are the most important things in the world. Gets really embarrassed when he sees perverted things or hears about things.

Likes: reading books, playing video games, surfing the web, working with technology, teasing others, and seeing people happy

Dislikes: Evil, seeing people suffering, blood, ghosts, perverted stuff, and fighting

Triva: Contracted with a spirit named Astral and a goddess named Hikari. Has a bad habit of calling people by their first names without honorifics because he was raised in America before coming into Japan. Caused a lot of misunderstandings.

* * *

Author's Note

This concludes the Excalibur arc! I finally finished the first arc of my first fanfiction! Yahoo!

In case you guys were worried for a second, I just have to say don't worry. I have no interest in reincarnating Alex into a devil or angel. **He will show his importance to this story by staying as a human.** After all, he's the only normal human who knows about the devils and is still friends with them. The reason is because I felt dissatisfied about there being no human protagonists! There should be at least one to be involved with the world affairs. Many protagonists were once humans, so they don't count. I wrote this story for two reasons: in order to get a human involved with supernatural affairs and the other is a secret that I will probably reveal later depending on how popular this story gets.

Also about side stories from DxD, I'm may only do a few of them because most of them are about Ise and I can't seem to fit Alex perfectly into the stories. He may just be fit to watch Ise suffer in the stories, but Ise is already good enough as the narrator in that story. It was just seem redundant to repeat the same story with only Alex narrating it. I will tell you a chapter ahead when I'm going to do a side story chapter.

The next arc will be the Kuoh Treaty Arc! The arc will mostly focus on Alex getting Excalibur back and his involvement with the meeting of the Three Great Powers.


End file.
